Wolverine's son Volume 1
by RedFox2099
Summary: What if Wolverine had a son he didn't know about? and the son didn't know him? in a coalition to my real life, I present my mutant life. A mix of movie and cartoon, with a dash of the comics.
1. How things are

_At 5:30 A.M., I woke with a headache of epic proportions of pain. Not to mention in both my arms from below the elbows to the back of my hands, pain resided there as well. Even in these circumstances I performed my morning stretch, sitting up and lifting my hands above my head in fist which caused the pain to explode. Profanities erupted from my mouth in soft tones. I groaned, then growled, stood erect and completed the standard morning rituals of getting dress, brushing my teeth and yawning. I went outside and went to water the animals._

I woke up abruptly from the memory of my past and the first thought that went though my head was _Nope, hell no; I am not going though_ that _again._ I looked around. I was in the top of a bunk bed with a painted red saw blade nailed to the head of the top bunk, a katana resting on hooks at the foot and two adamantium coated throwing knife stuck in each pole of the bed. If women found sharp things hot, I'd be a bigger playboy than Tony Stark. I realized I had thought aloud and everyone in X-Force base had heard it.

"Next time you think about that, try to keep in your head," came a voice for below me.

"Shut up, James."

James was one of the many problems for me. My best friend was a mutant like me. Exactly like me, but not exactly a mutant, unlike me. "I'm gonna get some breakfast," I said as I jump from my perch. I landed with a thud, but still no my feet with out a break in my form.

"Just do it quietly," he responded.

As I herded myself to the cafeteria, I let my thought fly.

I turned on the hose and stuck it in the trough. I closed my eyes and, being tired, thought about the donkey. The sound of water overflowing didn't disturb me, but the sound of a heavy hoof plopping in water did. Open eyes revealed a shaggy donkey in front of me. Smiling I reached though the barbed fence to pet it and cut myself. I withdrew my arm to see but in the shadow cast by a tree I couldn't see if I was cut. I didn't matter. The pain from my arms made the other pains irrelevant. I turned off the hose and went to water the pigs. I grabbed the hose by their waters and turned it on. No water came out due to a kink, which as fixed and resulted in my "injured" arm getting wet. I wiped the liquid off as the hose was placed in the pigs' water. I could tell by the feeling of my arm I had not been cut.

I finished outside and went inside. Gazing at my arm revealed at scar. Perplexed, I stared. My stepdad, Alex came out and told me to go water the animals. Protesting only made him yell and me submit. Once everything was done I headed to school. Ah, school the escape from the hellhole of home and now a hellhole itself involving pop quizzes and whiny principles that won't get off your back about crap you stopped caring about long ago. The return home was painful. Not painful like earlier because the pain in my upper limbs stopped, but painful to my ears. You can only listen to somebody complain about the same thing for eight years before you get tired of it. Something I did long ago. Arriving home, I changed and went to do my chores, read a book, set the table and eat dinner. You know the norm.

Once I finished in the kitchen, I performed my post-dinner rites: shower, read and pick out clothes for tomorrow. Completing those I laid in bed, and as I laid there I heard the parental control units arguing. It was pretty intense; I thought about going out my self to intervene, but I didn't do so in till I heard the sound of one being slapped followed by my mother screaming about not being touch then my thoughts became actions, actions involving one my pocket knives. I left the room and pocketed my knife.

"LEAVE HER ALONE," I roared. Alex turned face livid. "GO TO BED!"

I snapped back to reality. I almost ran in to the door. I went inside and approached the tall cabinet and gazed inside for cereal. All there was was freakin' Cheerios!

"AUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I roared. "Who want cereal for old people?!" I slammed shut the cabinet. I knew why we only had Cheerios left. A comatose Nikki, another one of my problems, was eating all the good stuff via her cohort in crime Shizno James, who been feeding them to her. I walked to a smaller pantry and reached in till I felt the back panel, which if removed revealed a safe that when had the proper code unlocked to reveal its goodies.

After pouring myself a bowl of marshmallow treasure, I placed my stash back in its hidey-hole, took a table and dug in as my memories came back to me.

"After you leave this fucking house," I responded, with not the greatest choice of words in front of my mother. I revealed my now open knife. He grabbed me by my throat. Tears watered my eyes, not tears of fear or sadness, but tears of one who is extremely frustrated. Though teary, oxygen deprived vision; I saw my fist draw back in a punch for I had dropped my knife and punched. The scene turned crimson with blood-

A man with dark brown hair walked into the cafeteria wearing a white muscle shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey," said my father, the, more or less, famous Wolverine.

"Morning' Logan," I replied. Logan approached the kitchen looked inside the fridge and decided on a beer to go with the breakfast burger from the freezer. Ah, beer and sausage sandwiches, the breakfast of champions. I snickered at my dad's choice of food. He sat in front of me.

"What's so funny?" Wolverine asked.

"I don't know if it's more funny or sad," I replied. "You have unique food choices."

"And you can do better?"

"I don't drink." That was a bit of a lie. James and I have a stash of hardcore alcohol, whiskey and some hard liquor. James "hit it up" more than I did.

"Keep it that way," Logan said as he took a large swig almost emptying the can, as I took my bowl to the sink to wash it. Be hind me I heard a vacuum like noise and some brimstone dust hit my neck.

"Hey, Kurt," I turned. There stood a blue demon like humanoid with a sweater and sweat pants. In front of him was a blond man in an outfit like my father.

"And Wade. You're up early." I said.

"Well, your sharp playboy thought woke everybody up. Nightcrawler just got me out of bed," Deadpool /Wade snapped.

"Don't blame me. I spend too much time around you."

Wade snickered as he retrieved a morning burrito from the freezer. That was the moment Psylocke decide she had enough beauty sleep with Fantomx.

"The love birds are up," report Deadpool with his face stuffed with a burrito.

"Do all Americans act this way?" Fantomx questioned my dad.

"No, just the immature ones," was the response.

"Hey," Wade cried.

"I have our missions if anyone cares," interrupted Psylocke.

"I better go," I said. I wasn't allowed to know the missions, much less go on them. I left the room, but I looked back. Logan had confusion on his face. He never understood me, or I him for we were different people, but both could not connect to anyone. Like the night I—

Withdrawing my fist as Alex's hand released my neck I saw shiny blades that had came out of my fist. He grabbed his wound I believe; I still couldn't see properly. I turned and ran to my room. I felt alone. I was alone. Quickly I emptied my backpack of books threw clothes in there, grabbed a smaller black bag, opened its front pocket and threw my phone charger, laptop charger, several batteries and 556 dollars in there. In the main pocket more clothes and a blanket. Put my backpack on first than my other bag on, I opened my window and watched in pain as my new metal claws came from my fist and I cut though the screen I ran up some road though a forest and several towns stopping only for supplies and a tiny pop up tent and continued my journey to nowhere in particular. For a while I stayed alone.

I reach the dorm I shared with James.

"Hey, you decent, Shizno?" I called.

"No. I'm James and I'm just getting out of bed," was the response.

I walked in. In the standard sleep clothes was James. He black hair, which had lighted a bit to brown, was lacking its Vaseline and was wild. Sitting in his bed he wasn't very opposing, but make him mad and I quote "get the hell out of his way". He stretched as I walked by to our closet.

"Is everybody else up?" James asked.

"Of course" I replied as I entered the closet. Shutting the door, I picked some jeans, and t-shirt that read "Kill them all", and my favorite jacket. My jacket was college style with leather sleeves, high pockets, and 91 in blue outline by white on the black cloth, cuffs with blue stripe outline with white on black, and the lowest part of the jacket to match the cuffs. As I changed I tried to mentally invade the thoughts of the X-force team in the cafeteria. I was blocked by Psylocke, who know I liked to spy. Just ask her underwear draw. Nothing was in there. I came out of the closet changed. James had changed into jeans and a shirt that had a hazard sign on it.

"I would wait if I were you. Their giving out missions," I advised.

"Noted,"

We sat in silence.

"Have you checked Nikki?" James asked.

"No,"

"I better go do that," He stood up.

"Oh not you don't. James, I know you and Nikki are, well… Point is you need to take care of yourself. Check on her after you eat," I said as I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Go get some food."

He said fine, I let him go and went to the cafeteria. I checked to make sure, as I did so I smiled as I remember the first time I met Logan.

I had been on the run for several weeks almost two months. I decided to stop at a near empty bar. Inside was a man at the bar with dark brown hair, a leather jacket and jeans. I sat down four stools away from him.

"No minors in here, bub," he said. I ignored him. The bartender came out from the back. He said the same thing.

"A water, really. It's hot out," I muttered. The bartender refused. My hands that lay on the bar clenched into fist.

"That age discrimination. Now do you want my money or not?" I spoke a little louder than last time.

"He said no. Now beat it, kid," said the man with the dark brown hair.

I stood up and faced him. My claws came out. They still hurt, but I overlooked the pain. He looked surprised. I didn't care for the bartender; he passed out when my claws emerged. The man stood up and mimicked my stance. From his fist claws like mine came out. Call me crazy (, which I'm not. I'm insane), but I laughed. He cocked his head, mystified. In all honest I was confused too. I shrugged my shoulders and my bags came off. I jumped on the stool next to me and used it to launch myself at him. With my left hand above my head and once he was close, I raked my knifed fist down, scratching his face. I jumped back claws sheathed. He was on all fours, blood dripping from his face. Moments later he looked up the cuts were gone replaced by anger.

"Oh, shit" I exclaimed as he came rushing at me and delivered a right hook to my face registering me unconscious.

I heard a door open and poked my head out of my room. James had just entered the lunch room. I ran to follow him. Inside were my dad and James, who was having a fit about not being able to find where the Lucky charm scent was coming from.

"I smell them!" he cried, rooting though the cabinets. Logan and I locked eyes. He approached me, bent over and said "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone for the next two weeks."

"Okay." I sensed no emotion from him. I could have probed his mind, but my dad had gone though some stuff I didn't care to visit. He stood up and walked to the door without a glance back.

"I give up. On a side note are we sure he's your dad?" Shizno asked.

"Did I ever tell you how I found out?"

"No."

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

"Hang on" He said, went to the refrigerator and grabbed a leftover taco. "Okay, now you can talk"

"I woke up in the back of a van. I didn't move, make a noise or open my eyes. I lay there for a while in thought collecting my thoughts and finally though cracked eyes gazed about. I was in the back of a van in a sleeping bag against a wall, facing the front. My bags were in a corner. A man was driving. He didn't notice me. I silently crept for the cloth womb—"

"Wait. Did you just compare a sleeping bag to a pregnant woman?" James interrupted.

"Shut up. I silently crept for the cloth womb and sat in the seat next to him, for there was a small alley between the two, and sat down. He looked at me.

'I'm Logan' he said

'What do you want from me?' I asked. I dealt with child molesters in the past and their 'private' extremities normally were removed from their bodies. He looked at me and sighed.

'Do you know what mutants are?'

'No'

'They're people like us… people with special… abilities.' He said. I grunt in response.

'Doesn't answer my question.' I said my tone dripping with aggravation."

"Stop with the story teller description already" James cried.

"'I'm taking you to a school for people like us'

'Mutants you mean.'

'Yes' he sighed. We sat in silence. It was broken by my stomach whining about food. Logan opened a compartment and gave me a Twinkie. I ate graciously. Once finished I went back to the sleeping bag.

'Logan' I called. He turned. 'I'm Harley.' I went to sleep."

"God. What a dramatic conclusion," He snickered. "But you didn't say how you found out he's your dad."

"Let me finish. Interrupt me again and I cut you. Damn," I snapped.

"When I woke up we were going down a driveway. Logan got out, looked back and called 'C'mon'. I followed. My gaze was filled with a mansion. The Wolverine escorted me inside to an office. In there was a bald old man staring out the window. He turned; I realized he was in a wheelchair.

'Logan, you found another young one, haven't you?' he asked. Logan nodded then turned and left me and the old man alone.

'I am Professor— '"

"Xavier!" James cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" I yelled. My claws unsheathed and promptly went into James leg.

"OOOOOOWWWWW! Fucking hell!" He cried as he fell from his seat. I also fell for I was laughing too hard. It was at that moment he decided to stab me with his adamantium claws.

"Ahh!" I said. Fortunately, my healing factor was a lot faster than James's, which meant when he fainted from pain I got up, pushed him into a sitting position and began repeatedly slapping the back of his head until he woke up. James, backwards I might add, head butted my testicles.

"JESUS!" I cried and fell back with James. A minute later and everything was fine. We laughed. It was nice to forget all the things around you and just have fun with someone you consider a sibling.

"I wish Nikki were here to join us" I stated.

"Yeah," Shizno agreed. He suddenly started to weep. Seeing a friend who I considered a sibling like this about his, er, friend and my friend I also began to weep. She had saved us from full blown mental insanity and with her gone we might never get to say thank you.


	2. In his bed, far from his side

I slept

I slept

in my father's bed that night, while James had made a pallet in Nikki's room to stay with her throughout the night. Apparently our little emotional bubble caused quite a stir in him. I tossed. The sheets were cold, but warm with the scents of the Wolverine. I thought about him; it put a damper on my normally happy, hyperactive mindset to do it, but the scents were persistent. I clenched my fists. My life was a lie; "my mother, father, family and friends" were just illusions. I was a fake, not real and definitely not who everyone thought I was. I drifted to sleep.

" _I am Professor Xavier. I am the headmaster at this school," the old bald man in the futuristic wheelchair said._

" _Is that so?" I said halfheartedly. My mind was too busy focusing on the immense amount of books that surrounded us._

" _Do you enjoy reading, Harley?" Professor X. inquired. His saying of my name caught my attention._

" _Yes. How do you know my name?"_

" _I have the ability to read and even control minds. I picked your name up from Logan's mind. It would appear you are telepathic for your thoughts are shield from my mind." This took me back, but of course he didn't see my shocked state. I had protected my thoughts from other for a while. I just couldn't remember when. My roaming eyes picked up an old chess set near the professor. I approached it. "I wouldn't dub it telepathy," I said as I moved the pawn in front of my left knight forward one._

" _But that is what it is," was the response to accompany the movement of his_ _left knight. "Telepathics shield their thoughts, project thought into other and read other thoughts. You can do one and possibly all three and more with training."_

" _How will I receive this training?" My left bishop moved to the edge of the board._

" _This school is one for mutants." His knight moved three up and one to his right._

" _Is this school certified?" The dream/memory shifted._

" _Of course!" exclaimed the girl with the dirty blonde braid. "You know I can read your mind now?"_

" _Yeah," James and I said in unison. "Even before this mess it seems like you could."_

" _You two have spent two much time together." Nikki said_

" _And not enough with you," said James. I nodded in agreement. "Now to business. We're trapped in a cave with a feasible suspect as to who infused my mutant DNA with yours, now what?" I asked the two. The two new mutants had to think on that one._

" _Jeez, it's not hard. James slice the door with me; Nikki do a mental scan to see if anyone's coming" I commanded. Nikki closed her eyes as she released Shizno's hand, James joined me by the door._

 _*Is it clear? * James inquired using his thoughts. Nikki and I picked up James projected thought and mental responded simultaneously._

 _*Let her concentrate. It takes time. *_

 _* It's clear. *_

 _*She works fast* I corrected. Starting at the top of the door, our claws cut though the door leaving a rectangular hole in it. He looked out. When his head appeared he had a dart in his forehead._

" _I thought you said it was clear!" I screeched as James collapsed._

" _It was!" Nikki said though her tears. A woman appeared in the hole and shot me with a dart. The last of my knives was flung at her, and being adamantium, carved a hole in her head._

" _NOOO!" were the last words I heard from Nikki before—_

I sat up in a cold sweat. I gazed around. I was in my father's room. I was safe. I lay back down. I noticed for the first time that my claws were out and the sheets around me were completely shredded. Sighing, I got out of bed, looked in Logan's closet and removed an extra pair of sheets. I replaced the torn one with the new ones and after second thought took the old ones with me. The torn sheet made several loose strips reminding me of lines, which reminded me of time lines, which reminded me of the split time lines. I knew about the split timelines. Only so strong telepathics knew. I knew of the one with Logan and Jean Gray affair; I knew the one with the Scott/Jean relationship. I had memories from both. That didn't bother me.

What bothered me was a memory from neither timeline. I shook my head trying not to visit it ,b but my brain has a mind of it's own.

 _DO IT_ screamed the voice in my head.

 _No, its unnatural._ I responded. But I gave up, the thought was in my head and the memory was playing anyway.

I was perhaps five and I was scared. I opened my father's door. The lights snapped on and Logan was suddenly standing on the bed in an attack position. Once he saw it was me his claws retracted.

"Daddy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" cute,young me asked. My dad laid down.

"Yeah, come on," He sighed tiredly. I crawled into his bed and under the covers he had lifted for me next to him. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I snuggled closer to him. Logan gently began stroking my face to calm my fear. As I drifted to sleep a fuzzy thought passed my mind about why Logan was still awake after ten minutes of me being there.

In reality, I opened the door with my shoulder and pressed on the trash chute. The memory was on repeat in my mind. As I passed my room I popped my head in to check on James. He was laying prone in the midst of torn blankets.

"Thinking about Nikki as well," I whispered. He turned in his sleep. I closed the door and arrived at my final destination. I opened the chute and dropped my dad's sheets down. Out of nowhere the thoughts of Xavier's school popped in my head.

We went back and forth with question and answers to accompany our moves. Finally he won and I went outside the office. There a blonde boy stood by the door.

"I'm Bobby Drake. The professor asked me to show you around," He said. I decided to to gift him with a response. He held out his hand for a shake. I grabbed his hand and shook it. In the process my hand became covered in frost. It melted quickly.

"I was told your classes. Let me show you where there at," Bobby said. We started the tour.

"The Professor already told me what classes you're taking . So I'll show you where they are." We covered every single floor except the basement. It was off-limits to students. The last class we visited was science there I saw someone familiar.

"Lillian?" I exclaimed. The girl in the back had blond hair and pretty facial features. She turned.

"Roach?" She said with surprise on her face. I walked to her desk and gave her a hug. Then proceeded to sit on her desk and block her view of the board.

"Move!" she said with a push.

"Ahh,just like old times," I said.

 _*Meet me outside_ ***** The thought just popped in my head. I gazed at Lillian. She nodded.

"Now go. I'm trying to learn," Lillian demanded. I left the disturbed class. Bobby stood by the door. Old friends new place. This should work just well.

"Well that's it," Bobby said.

"Thanks," I mumbled in response. I had to-

 _Thump!_ _What was that?_ I thought. It came from Nikki's room. I ran towards her door hoping she hadn't fallen out of her bed again. It was a pain to put her back. I opened her door and stood on the threshold. What I saw made me fall to my knees. Inside standing, awake was one of my most trusted friends.

"Nikki?" I whispered. She turned.

"Uh-oh," She said.


	3. What is going on here

**I has occured to me to pout disclaimers. That being said i do not own any marvel character, but James, Nikki and I are my proberty. Sorry for typos and erorrs.** ( _ ***This text***_ ) **is side notes to the friend i wrote this for.**

I was on my knees looking at an unbelievable sight. Nikki my most trusted adviser in life was out of a coma. She stared at me for several seconds.

"Nikki, is that really you?" _stupid, gone-brain-dead me_ I thought to myself. Of course it was her. My hyper-senses were picking up the sweet hay horse-like scent oozing from her.

"Yes," she sighed. "It's me. I'm sorry"

"For what?" I stood up shakily.

"Lying to you guys," Nikki said as she sat on the cot with her arms folded.

"Lying to us about what?"

"I-I-I haven't been in a coma the last past weeks."

"WHAT!?" I exploded. The machine thingy we had hooked up to her said – not so clearly- that she was in a coma. My claws erupted from my fist in rage. "How?" I asked with a tremble. She reluctantly told me, but all I heard was: blahblahblah-lied to the people who trusted me-blahblahblah. At the end her face was kind of red, like she was on the verge of tears. I growled, then angrily slashed the wall beside me leaving several scratches. Impulsively, I stabbed the wall leaving my claws stuck. I sighed.

"James!" I called.

"No. Please don't let him see-," Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by James (* _ **Who at the time I write this recently got his restricted permit**_ *) barged in.

"Nikki?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said with a gulp. He ran to her, (* _ **Sorry have to do this. I also need to have fun in my life**_ *) embraced her making sure this was the real Nikki, planted a kiss on her cheek and lastly quietly said how much he missed her in her ear. In a bitter return, she repeated her apology and how she hid what she did to him, which(* _ **you'll like this bit**_ *) ,because James had mellowed down in the what I think has been a year since I left my old life behind, resulted in James, ignoring what I thought was a betrayal of our trust, and held her in his arms and let Nikki use his shoulder as a thing to hid her tearful face in.  
"Why?" I asked still stuck in the wall. James shot me an angry look that was disregarded. She looked up.

"I've had a tough life and enjoyed how you guys cared for me. So because of my telepathy I remember somehow what you did when I was out, so I tricked the machine, and acted as if I was still brain-dead."

I stood in stunned silence. She was right. She had gone though hell as a child and now being injected with somebody else's DNA had to have been horribly and anyone who gone though anything of the sort need a break.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later. Meanwhile," I said. "GET ME OUT OF THIS WALL!"

They did. It hurt horribly, but physical pain was overlooked. James and Nikki, who had got over her emotional bubble, went to get breakfast, while I went to my room. I flopped backwards on James's bed. I felt something wet touch my back. I jumped up ready to scream in disgust, when my sensitive nose told me that the wetness was just milk. _Thank, God._ I thought _Fuck soap and water where James's fluids are involved. I was gonna to need bleach and flaming gas just to feel clean again._ I changed my shirt and directed myself to my thoughtful place.

I stood in the main cavern, under a hole. The ultra computer that we used to detect crime and enemy mutant activities was in front of me. I looked up the hole. It was really a vertical shaft. I unsheathed my claws and jumped. Unlike before I made sure my claws did go not completely in to the stone so I could take them out. I climbed up the hole until I passed a alcove in the side. I went a little higher than doing some tricky bit of acrobatics landed in the space below. I laid down on a blanket that covered the floor. On a shelf behind me I had three 12 packs of Coke and four boxes of saltines. Here I could think clearly about anything. Today that happened to be a mental conversation with the voices in my head and my damn memories.

 _I hate my former life._ I thought.

 _I was a lie._ A cerebral voice replied.

 _Shut up. Wait you never agree with me._

 _Meh, I just want to be a bastard and make you remember._ At the mention of remembrance I passed into my past.

Somehow in Xavier's school, I found my way out. When I got outside I didn't know where Lillian wanted to meet me, so I went where some other kids coagulated. Apparently they were setting up basketball teams. A boy saw me and asked if I would like to join.

"No," I replied stiffly and coldly. He stared at me for a second then shrugged and walked away. I positioned myself at some nearby picnic tables. I sat on the table, arms resting on my legs. I watched the game progress. I inhaled though my nose bringing in scents. One scent was familiar. I turned my thinking it was Lillian. It wasn't. Logan walked up and stood beside the table watching the players dart from one side to another.

"Don't sit on the table, kid," he said without looking at me. I growled, but plopped myself in the rightful place to sit.

"So, don't play?" Logan asked.

"No," I started to leave when Lillian popped into my peripheral vision. She waved at Logan, who didn't respond but left.

 _Don't leave her alone with us_ My brain screamed sarcastically to no one. Lillian sat down. We sat in silence. I wondered if she could hear that thought and hoped she could sense me wanting to go elsewhere.

"We could if you want," She said surprising me.

"We could what?"

"Move. Jeez, thought you would have guessed my power."

"I have, but the Professor said my mind was protected from intruders, "I said as I got up to walk away. Lillian walked beside me in silence. The basketball game had stopped and some of the kids were pointing at me and snicker among themselves. I growled, turned to them as my claws came out. They stopped. I smiled like I was crazy, tilted my head and walked towards them. One or two of them teleported away, most ran and one stood with his fist turning to metal. He raised them, but I stooped down and slashed though the asphalt. He ran. I was started to like this place.

"C'mon. Stop terrorizing the people. I know a private place," Lillian pulled my shirt towards the woods surrounding the school.

 _Thump!_

"Oww. Darn wall," Nikki's voice rang up towards my sensitive ears."Harley, you up there?" I didn't respond. Instead I shield my mind so she couldn't mentally detect me. It was too late.

"Fox!" She shouted my code name up. _Damn she really wants me._ I hopped down the shaft. I landed on my feet; cracks spread from my feet. Nikki was several feet away.

"What?" I whined. I took my shoe off and looked at them. Shards of rock had embedded themselves in the soles.

"Damn it," I tossed the shoes in a nearby trash can. I started to head towards my room knowing Nikki would follow me.

"I wanted to talk to you about the – um-uh- DNA thing." She said.

"There have been no leads."

"Why? Have y'all just been sitting around doing nothing?"

"We've been busy," I turned on her quickly.

"Doing what?"

"Watching you, training and in my case controlling Wolverine's temper," I opened my door. Unfortunately, James was there so couldn't slam the door on Nik and stop this conversation. However, it was at that moment my phone rang. I looked at the screen. Unknown number. I answered it anyway.

"Harley, are you there?" Logan's anxious voice rang out. I turned the volume down.

"Yeah. What's up? And why do you sound so worried?" I asked.

"Has anyone been around the base?" I didn't know.

"Nikki check the security cams and look at some of the older footage. Two days," I commanded she turned and hightailed out.

"Who are you talkin' to?" My father asked.

"Nikki. Long story. Dad, what's going on?" Using the word _dad_ felt weird. A sigh emitted from the phone.

"I'm coming home," He said then hung up. I sighed then sat on the ladder that led to my bed. Well, there goes my week.

 _Damn it, Logan. What are you not telling me?_ I thought to myself.

 _Haven't we already figured out he_ does _worry about you?_ I responded.

 _Yes,but-_

 _But nothing._

 _He only does became he regrets not checking for family when he woke up in a post-explosion nuke plant._ I couldn't respond to that so that debate was left there. James stood up, finally breaking from Oblivion, and looked at me curiously.

"What's up?" He asked. I hated to break it to him but I didn't want Logan to come back and catch James do something that would get him grounded for a while. We'd never hear the end of it.

"My dad's coming back," I said as I slipped of the ladder.

"When?"

"A day or two," I slipped outside. James followed in surprising silence. We found Nikki speed-watching security footage on the main computer. And what she saw scared her.

"Harley, there's a man out there."


	4. Panic

**Sorry for the fact that the former version of this was unreadable so to compensate i'll post an extra chapter this week.**

"Damn it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I turned to run to the entrance. Sometime in my run my claws popped, it hurt but I kept running. Moments later, I stood at the door to the outside. Beside me were James, Nikki and the voices in my head shouting instructions at me. Most were ignored.

"Hey, when's Wolves gonna get here?" Nikki asked.

"Not sure. I can't use Cerebro, so I can't track him," I said absent-minded.

"When could you use Cerebro?" James inquired. Oh, shit. I never told them about how strong my telepathy was exactly. I wasn't a master like Xavier, I gave me a killer headache, but I could still barely use it.

"About a month after I got to the school," I said. I turned to the screen next to us.

"Can you pull up the footage and show me this guy? And while your there, why did you just call the Wolverine Wolvie?" I asked Nikki. The second question was just for fun. I guessed sometime in her coma she spent a little time in the mind of Deadpool.

"I think I must've been in Wade's mind for a while," was the response. "Ugh. The thing needs my username. What is it?"

"Wolf wasn't it?" came a synchronized response from me and James. Wolf was the code name Nikki had chosen. I was RedFox, which was also my gamer name, and James was Fallout. Ah, the jokes I use to crack about that one, like why was James so stupid? Because he Fallout of his crib.

"Oh, yeah," Nik added. "What's the password?" She couldn't remember and we couldn't tell her so I typed it in. I was right on the first try. Wolf pulled up the footage. For some reason Nikki knew how to navigate the computer, James knew all of the emergency codes, and I was the hacker. That's just how we were trained in X-force, which was a branch of the X-men. We all were X-force, but Logan. Nightcrawler and I were also X-Men.

"Here, "Nikki cried pointing towards the screen. We looked together at the screen. It was from Camera seven. The camera in question was about 600ft. from the main entrance. On screen was a man with blonde hair. His hair was long and in a ponytail. He wore all black. The facial hair was also blonde, forming sideburns and a bread that didn't cover below his mouth, but end as soon as it touched the corners of his mouth. Closer inspection revealed he did have a bit of a soul patch below his lip. None of this was well shaven. Hair ran down his neck. Wolverine had some hair on his, but he kept it from going past a certain point. The closer I looked the more wildness I saw around him. No, it wasn't around him. _He_ was wild, a perfect physical personified version of it. He was the wild and the wild was in him. The man walked of screen, but I couldn't tell if he was heading towards cam 8 or 9.

"Check cameras 11 and 1," James issued. Wolf complied. Camera 1 revealed nothing but scratches on the trees. Four parallel lines on each tree intersecting with four more to make an X. That when I realized One was the main entrance and 11 was the garage. Nik switched to 11.

"Why?" I asked James.

"We need to see when Logan gets home," He replied simply.

"Fine, but not here. Watch for him on the main computer," I stood looking at the small screen. James nodded and trotted off. Nikki I put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

*Go. I'll be fine,* I thought, transmitting the message. She removed her arm then left. I forgot something. I pulled out my phone and dialed up my dad. He didn't answer his phone. _Shit._ I dial the number he called with. Logan answered.

"WHAT ARE YOU OKAY?!" Wolverine screeched. _Ouch._ I put my finger in my ear to stop the ringing.

"Yes, _Wolverine,_ " I stressed the code name because according to him people who tapped phones could find out who he was. "Just calling in to give you a report as to what we found."

"And?" He shouted. Wind whistled in the background. I gave him a description of what we found.

"Damn it! Look, bub, stay in the base and don't go out or try to fight this guy. He's mine." I looked down at myself. How should I tell Logan that as we were talking I had changed into my costume to take down _his_ guy.

"Too late. Already in my costume. Bye," I said happily ending with a giggle.

"NO! Harley don't-" He was cut off. _Ah, pissing him off, my favorite pastime. Him and James._ I shook my head. I didn't mean to go crazy on him, but if I know Logan he would come to the ones he loved if they were in danger. Evidently I was in danger and what Logan had heard from me was going to make him travel faster. With any luck he had just decided to find Kurt and have him teleport Wolverine here and then do whatever else come during a rescue. I put my phone on my bed and looked at my suit. I was red with flecks of gray and white down the middle. I had a red belt that held knives. I pulled my hood up, did some clasps and looked in a mirror. It matched my father's mask. Instead of black fans, mine were white. I had eye holes, but they were covered with a black screen like substance .The space between them was red. The spot above my nose was black, my mouth revealed; posed in a perfect, crazed, bloodthirsty smile.

 _Let's go._ I thought.

 _Hang on._ A voice said. I needed to block my mind in case I squeezed my eyes and envisioned a wall around me. This tactic obviously worked. Xavier taught it to me. Instantly I was shielded from psychic disturbances. This also meant Nikki couldn't find me if I needed her. Ah, well. I can always drop the shield.

 _Now let's go._

 _Yes._ I quickly found my way to the exit. I punched in the code to open the door and readied my self for battle. The doors opened and I stepped out.

 _Logan, any day now._ The woods around me were silent. _Please?_


	5. A fight and an arrival

**This has been posted in advance.**

I walked forward about five feet when I saw the first cut tree. It bore an X that consisted of a total of eight scratches; four for each slant. I gazed around. Many other trees had the same X. I sighed. It was time to put the tracking training Logan had taught me to use. Not essentially good use, but it was being used nevertheless. I sniffed to bring in scents. Forest, dew and some city smog scents. Good. I now knew what was normal. I put my nose close to one of the cut and sniffed. The sour scent of sap stung my hypersensitive nose. I pulled away holding my nose. I let go and repeated the process this time breathing in deeper. The sap scent gave away to a different, odd scent. It was a musky animal scent, but there was a bit of man there. I lifted my head. I had the scent, now let's track.

I follow the trail for roughly ten minutes before I found the man in black. He was near the base of a tree on all fours looking at the base of the tree. I quickly realized he was smelling it. _Alright. Logan told us to stay inside so there must be danger and that must be this man._ I did the one thing I thought to do. I pulled the teleporter out of my side pocket and pushed the button on top. Suddenly I was 15ft. Behind him. I put the teleporter away.

"Looking for someone? Well you found the Fox. Or, rather I found you," I stated menacingly while my claws came out. The man turned. He was the guy we caught on camera. I noticed he had fangs and sharp, pointed fingernails. He stood.

"Well, well. Not looking for you, but you smell like 'im," he snarled. _Well, fuck._ I didn't like the sound of that. He looked mildly surprised to see my claws. He dropped to all fours and pounced towards me. I sidestepped, but in vain. As he passed me he reached as with his hand and slashed my side. Pain exploded.

"Fuck!" I roared. I turned to face him as he jumped towards me. I sidestepped and run out of his reach past him, did a back flip, performed some complicated acrobatics and land on his shoulders. My weight caught him off and he crashed to the ground thrashing beneath me. I repeatedly stabbed him in the back then jump off and teleported to a high up branch. I heard a _poof_ as the man rose up.

"Creed!" That was Logan. I saw him rush into the man known as Creed. Creed leaped over Wolverine and landed on his feet already facing my father.

"Nightcrawler find Fox and take him to base," Wolverine issued as he blocked blows from Creed. Kurt nodded and instantly was next to me.

"Come on. Let's go," he said offering his hand. Below Creed had dealt a massive blow to my dad, who caught it in the face and stumbled and fell back. I saw in my minds eye, Creed killing Logan.

"No!" I pushed Nightcrawler and jumped directly on Creed. Adrenaline rushed though me. With Creed on the ground, I kicked him in the jaw. He slumped into unconsciousness. I grabbed Logan and hauled him off. My brain screamed at me to use my teleporter. I did.

I found myself in Logan's room. The first thing I did was send a telepathic message to Nightcrawler telling him to go back to whatever he was doing. He did. Next I checked Logan. Creed obviously killed him, but his healing factor was reviving him while patching up the scratches. Mine were almost gone, but both of our outfits were going to need some serious mending. I took my mask off. Even though I knew Logan would be fine I could help but to feel sad about his death. So as he was healing I held my breathe. Finally his eyes snapped open and he took in his surrounding. He hadn't gotten to see me yet so he was surprised when I asked him if he was all right.

"No, what the hell were you thinking?" he roared. I had never seen Logan this pissed before and to be honest I was becoming frightened.

"I told you not to go out and you do it anyways. Sabretooth is stronger than you…" he trailed off as he saw tears in my eyes. I didn't mean to make him this mad and seeing him like this directed at me was something that would make anybody scared. He exhaled.

"Look. I told you not to go, but you did. I know you think you're strong, but Sabretooth will kill you to get to me." Ah, the Wolverine's finest moment of trying to comfort a child. Still he did have a point. Yet all I could do was stare at him sadly.

"Come here," He motioned a hug. I leaned in reluctantly. _If he's doing this there's something wrong._ It was a rarity for him to show comfort like this, but there was no way I was going to spoil this, even if I felt like a small child. HE finally let go of me; I noticed his claws were ready to pop, I could see them just under the skin on the back of his hand. _All right moment's over…_

" Logan what are you hiding?" I asked. He looked at me then at last spoke.

"I found a lead on James and Nikki," he admitted. The world crashed around me. For month we've been looking for leads as to who mutated my friends and he's been hiding this from me. He couldn't call and tell me?

"Damn it, Logan!" I yelled. I socked him right in the gut. "Why couldn't you tell me over the phone?"

My punch had done nothing to him. He just stood up and faced a wall back to me.

"I didn't want you to follow it without backup," he whispered. I scoffed then fell back on the bed. We waited in silence for the other to say something. It was my father who broke it.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?" he questioned.  
"Of course. When we first found out about our… statuses you vowed you would never betray or hurt me as my father." _But I feel like you just did both._ I thought.

"If I told you what I found and you got hurt or killed I would blame myself," he explained. Of course. He as acting for our best interest; his more than mine, maybe, but I still couldn't blame him. I stood up and walked towards him. Logan turned around. I embraced him.

"M'sorry, Dad," I muffled into his chest. He put his arms around me and patted my back.

"Yeah. All right we're both bloody, so get in the shower then while I'm in, make some dinner." I gently shoved off to break the moment then headed to the door.

"And Harley?" Logan said behind me. I turned to look at him. "Use that word more."

"What word?"

"Dad," And with that my old man went in to his closet. I smiled then left the room to carry out my instructions.


	6. Dinner and memories

The smell of steak wafted up when I flipped the chop. Nikki as making some mashed potatoes beside me, while James struggles to open a can of corn.  
"Aauggghhh!" he shouted as his claws popped and sliced the top of the can off. He poured it's contents in to a pan.  
"Don't forget the second one," I said. James looked at the counter next to the oven- lo! And behold- and spotted a second can of corn. He stared straight ahead with a blank face. Five seconds go by. Suddenly James throws his hands in the air.  
"Fuck it. I'm done." He storms out of the kitchen.  
"Damn it," I said as I reached into my back pocket. "Here." I pass a five dollar bill to Nikki, who pockets it with an "I told'ya so."  
We were prepping dinner while Logan was showering. I flipped another steak. Nikki stirred her potatoes then walked over to open the can of corn. I held out my fist and popped my claws. She held the can and cut it open using the knives in my fist. She moved her pot of potatoes over to James corn and stirred the corn. Within 20 minutes dinner was served.  
James had cooled down and had taken his place at the table. Nikki came out bearing corn and mashed potatoes, while I put two steaks on everybody's plate. James as an act of penance served the corn and 'taters. Wolf sat next to him and reward his good behavior with a kiss. I realized the serving wasn't an act of penance but an attempt to get a kiss. Bastard I thought to myself.  
It was at that moment Logan walked in. He sniffed, probably reveling in the scent of steak. Regular scent glands could only pick up some much, but ours, mine and my fathers, were much more developed and could smell everything. James and Nikki could too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan pick up his plate to eat else where, something I really wish he wouldn't do. Evidently my face betrayed me because he sighed, put his plate down and sat down. For a second he looked around the table lost before he sat down and started eating.  
I started to cut my meat like a civilized person with my knife. James on the other hands unsheathed his claws to cut his meat.  
* Were you born in a barn?* I heard Nikki asked James telepathically.  
*What?! Its easier.* he defended.  
*Too bad put them up. Use your knife before I chopped your hand off* I interrupted. James sighed and retracted his claws. He picked up his knife and cut into the meat.  
"Why is is still pink in the middle?" he asked.  
"Its called medium rare." I replied.  
" Well, I like my steaks well done." James stated.  
"Well that too bad," I retorted. James went back to eating rather angrily. This went unnoticed by Logan. We ate in unpopular silence. Is anyone gonna talk? I thought. Obviously not. I continued to eat only pausing to steal side glances at Logan.  
Half an hour later we all sat slumped in your seats. Except for Logan who yawned and went to his room.  
"Why must I cook such good steak? Why" I complained. The other groaned in agreement. Normal we eat a lot, but then again we normally have a reason to so. That reason was rigorous training. That was absent today. I burped.  
"Harley, what's going on between you and your dad?" Wolf asked. Dammit Why does she always ask these questions?  
"Help me do the kitchen as I tell you," I said. They helped. We got about three-quarters of the way done when James asked the question again. I sighed then sat on the counter.  
"I think my dad's developing emotions". I admitted.  
"Harley, your dad's human. He's always had emotions. He just hid them well," Nikki said.  
"Not like this. What I mean is, yeah, he has always hid them, but now they're starting to show." I replied. Something occurred to me Nikki didn't know about Logan's "fits".  
"Have you told her about his 'fits'?" I asked James. He shook his head.  
"Good. Nikki when I told you that I had been busy controlling my dad's temper I meant it, uh, literally I guess you could say  
"For a while now every so often Logan has these fits where he locks himself up, then, goes crazy ,dices up the landscape or both. I found out that when he does this a memory from his past is coming to him." Nikki started to interrupt but I cut her off with my finger. "Because of these memories he has concluded, I guess, that everyone he loves will die. So he shoved everybody away and started to become cold-"  
"Wasn't he cold before?" Nikki asked. I shook my head.  
"Not like this. And before I came in here he hugged me. Twice," I finished. Nikki looked me. James was confused.  
"wait. What?" he asked.  
"Look, enjoy you relationship with you dad. We all know about you adopted one," Nikki stated.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Any way I got to go to see Lillian tonight." I said. In reality I didn't. I just need an excuse to get out of here.  
"Okay when should we tell Wolverine you'll be back?" James asked.  
"I'll tell him. I got to pass his room on the way to change," I left the kitchen. As I passed my father's door I contemplated just walking passed, but I didn't, instead i headed towards his door. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. This time Logan answered. I opened the door and walked inside.  
"Hey," I greeted. Logan grunted in return sitting on the edge of his bed with a beer in his hand. How was I going to put what I wanted to say in words? Let's try this.  
"I know why you have been locking yourself up or going crazy and cut stuff up," I tried. My father's head snapped up.  
"Yeah? Why then?" he asked. Crap. I was not wanting an answer from him. I thought.  
"Because your past is coming to you" I whispered. The recent past of my father yelling at me with full rage had made me a little more timid when talking to him.  
"Do you remember the first time it happened?" Logan questioned. Of course i did. It was hard not to. As i approached him i stepped into the memory.  
We were sitting on the middle couch around the TV. Of the three couches, the middle one had three seats and was the most comfortable. Logan had picked some old Western movie for the third time and I was disinterested in the plot. I decided to see how close i could get to my father without him noticing. I scooted slowly towards him, inching to my left every time the camera cut to a different perspective. Suddenly it seemed Logan screeched as if he was in pain and grabbed the sides of his head. I lurched back. He jumped up and roared at me. His claws came out fast. HE made a move like he was going to slash me to ribbon. When he realized who I was, something in his face changed and he turned and ran out of the room.  
I recounted the story to Logan as i sat beside him on his bed. He looked straight ahead and lifted his beer to his mouth to drink.  
"Yeah, that's it," He said.  
"Logan- i mean Dad," The word felt strange in mouth when it was applied to Logan."What did you remember?"  
Without speaking he set his beer down by his feet and took my hands. He put them on the side of his head. He looked into my eyes pleadingly. I knew what he wanted me to do. He shut his eyes. I shut mine as I traveled into his mind.  
Memory after memory flooded my mind. I saw a young Logan,then called James, grief over a dead man then discover that the man who killed him has Logan's father. Young him killed his father with the new claws in his fist. The scene shifted and i saw my father in war after war.  
I saw him become an X-Men, his first meeting with Rogue, and felt the heartache for Jean Grey. I saw him kill her and him with Itsu. I watched both the life i knew he lived and the life before that. I saw things that my father didn't want me to know.  
Suddenly I felt a shove and came back into the present on the floor. I stood up. Logan had tears running down his face and i was both crying and trembling.  
"Y-y-y-you been though so much," I stammered. Logan's life was painful. I embraced him and he returned it. Together, father and son shared pain. When it was finally over, I sat beside Dad staring into space. A question came to me.  
"Dad," The word didn't fell weird anymore." What's my last name?"  
It took him a minute to answer.  
"Howlett. Your last name is Howlett." he stated before tearing up again. It pained him to see something with his name on with life in it considering how death and chaos surrounded him (* i know he isn't like this in the movies, but I've read Wolverine comics before and he does weep. especially when he gets old. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors, When i wrote this my word wouldn't work.*)


	7. Camping

I stretched out of bed. I had been at Xavier's school for several weeks now. Lillian had made it bearable and there was something i needed to do. I got out of bed and changed. It was a luxury to have my own room. I could do whatever i wanted to do. I left and headed to class even though i had slept in i wasn't going to be late. I didn't need to eat breakfast. I walked to class and arrived just in time to merge with a group of students, my classmates. Lillian was among them.  
"Hey," she said in greetings.  
"Salutations," I responded. We walked into the room.  
*Hey Lily, can i ask you something?* I asked rather nervously though telepathy.  
*If it's 'can i borrow you homework?' I was going to ask you the same thing.* she replied the same way.  
*No. it's... Will you go out with me?* i thought to her. She gasped and dropped her books.  
"Sorry," she said to everyone around us. I helped her pick them up.  
"Yes," Lillian whispered with a smile. I smiled too. Everybody had taken a seat when we finished and i joined Lily in our seats in the back.  
My eyes snapped open. I was in my bed surrounded by melee weapons. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Then why was i wake? A fuzzy recollection of last night drifted into my head. It was of Dad telling us that we had survival training tomorrow. Shit. I was fine with survival training, but Nikki and James, certainly James, complained the whole time and that only made it worse. I could not listen to that all day. I got up, changed while trying not to wake James.  
As i was heading out the door i noticed the thing in James' bed was not James. It was a bunch of pillows and blankets under a sheet. I knew where he was. I closed the door behind me and headed towards Nik's room. Inside on the floor, on a palette were both Nikki and James. One look at Nikki's clothed sleeping form confirmed nothing had happened. Which as a good thing because if i had seen either of them naked i would has hung myself on a burning London bridge with a mixture of gasoline,chlorine and bleach being directly consumed while having that mix pumped directly to both my brain and my heart. Even the thought gave me depression. I closed the door. I heard another door open. It was Logan emerging from his room fully dressed and looking ready for training. I headed towards him because, mostly for i had to pass him to reach the kitchen. I hung my head in thought. When i caught up to him I was surprised to see him waiting for me. We proceeded to the kitchen.  
"So, you ready for training?" the Wolverine asked.  
"Sure, as long as i get to bring my knives and katana," I replied. My father chuckled.  
"I suppose," He said opening the door to the kitchen. I crossed the threshold and immediately went to the freezer and grabbed the sausage patties. Logan on the other hand sat down at the nearest table, rested his elbows on it and rubbed his face wearily.  
"You want any?" I asked motioning with the sausage. Logan held up his hand to indicate five. I pulled a pan off of it's hook, put the oven on high and set myself on cooking a total of fifteen patties for Logan, James and me. I didn't think Nikki ate sausage. As the steam ,for the ice on the patties melted, drifted my thought wandered.  
I had been with Lillian for almost a week now and Xavier had thought up a new way to train mutants. A mutant was paired with a professor who had similar powers. If a student couldn't pair with a professor they had to either pair with another student again with similar powers or if the former couldn't be done, had to train on their own. I was hoping i could train alone, but Professor Xavier had not overlooked me.  
"Harley you'll be paired with Logan," he said addressing me outside. All the students were out there with the Professor and all the teachers in front of us. I harbored my thoughts of But, Professor, Logan's not even a teacher and I hope he isn't as bad as some students say he is. There had been rumors that he was wild and cruel, forcing kids to do survival training in the cold, dark, damp woods. I didn't have a problem with that. I lived like that when i was on the run. I just for some reason didn't exactly feel comfortable around him for some reason. So, after the pairing I went to climb a nearby tree. I sat on a branch roughly eight feet in the air, watching Logan and Xavier arguing from the looks of it. I didn't really care, so i didn't eavesdrop, but i could have sworn they we're talking about me. Minutes pass and finally their meeting breaks up and Xavier leaves. Logan stands there and rakes his hand though his hair before heading in my direction to-  
I realized i had to flip the patties before they burned. As I did James and Nikki walked.  
*OK, we know your were in my room because we smelled your scent, so what do you know, what did you see and are we going to have to kill you* immediately popped into my head. It was a message from Nikki who speed walked past a now sleeping on the table Logan and stood in front of me arms crossed. JAmes (* This is how I repeatedly spell his name, along with: NIkki, HArley and LOgan.*) joined her and mimicked her pose. Except he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.  
"What did you see?" he whispered fiercely.  
"The two of you lying next to each ot- Wait if your asking me what I saw does that mean something happened?" I gasped. They shared a look.  
"NO!" they said in unison. Nikki kicked my in my shin, which hurt, but because I have adamantium on my bones it hurt her more than me, while James gib-slapped me, which also hurt him more than me due to the same reasons Wolf was in pain. I laughed as i watched their reactions. I turned around and picked the pan up.  
"Sausage?" I asked. James took some, but Nik went for cereal. I shrugged, got two plates and served Dad. He woke up, then apologized for sleeping and ate. I ate as well. When we were all finished Logan gave us instructions.  
"Harley, go get your stuff. You two meet me out by the main entrance," he told us.  
"What about that mutant that was out there the other day?" James asked. Logan blew him off and left the room. I left as well. I saw my father and run up to him.  
"So, what did you do to Sabretooth?" I asked.  
"When i went to get him he was gone," Dad replied.  
"Oh," I said. We walked to his room where our paths split. I ran to my room collected some adamantium throwing knives and my katana in her sheath. I left and teamed up with everyone else. Logan had three tent bags over his shoulders. he typed in the code to open the door and we went outside.  
"All right, you two take a tent," he pointed at me and James."Girlie you're gonna review with me. Y'all are all gonna spend the night out here. Now go."  
"Wish me luck," James said. Nikki came over to him and gave him a lucky kiss. James returned the favor and before they even knew it, a make out session began. I started to walk away.  
"Bye, Dad. See ya tomorrow," i said to distract myself from the PDA.  
"yeah, bye," he said ready to break the two of them up. He did. Thank God. I stalked into the woods, trying to ignored the scars in the trees around me and the remembrance of pain they caused. I heard James walking away from the base door. All right, let's see. Knowing Logan there's a limit as to how far we can camp and he's most likely got it marked. I knew the perfect place to camp. It was a clearing with plenty of edible foliage, plus birds and other small animals liked to visit there meaning it was perfect for food. I changed my course and headed in that direction. I arrived at my destination. As i began the process of setting up camp I remembered a time where these skills was also expected of me.


	8. A note from me

So, I've been having problems at home, namely being grounded. And consequently I can't write often so if you didn't see the message in chapter 7, which i will be renaming, I'll be posting once every two weeks, unless i can't, which means I'll put up a compensation chapter(s).


	9. Camping Part 2

Logan headed towards my perch. When he arrived, I was leaning against the trunk of the tree tossing an acorn up and catching it.

"Kid," Logan called up. I dropped the acorn. I sat up straight and glared at him. I didn't hate the guy, but I didn't really want people to mess with me at the school, so I played tough and isolated.

"Ya' wanna come down?" he asked rhetorically. I frowned.

"Might as well," I sighed. I leaped down. I landed on a rock with a crack. I fell down pain radiating from my legs.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain. Then I realized I cussed around Logan, an adult. "Shit. Dammit. _Fuck!_ God dammit" I rattled off curses for my stupidity of using cuss words around him. I heard a chuckle. It was emitted from Logan.

"How old are you?" he asked. I stood up; my healing factor had fixed whatever had been broken.

"Fifteen," I muttered.

"Not exactly old enough to cuss as much as you do. Wait till ya' sixteen, then I won't care."

I didn't care now. I was rapidly growing bored, which was saying something because I was already bored. One thing of interest to me though was the dog tags that he wore. He was clearly ex-military. _Interesting. I wonder if I could hack the military files and find out more about him,_ I thought.

"C'mon. I have something planned," Logan he said as he started for the woods. I followed. We went deep into the woods. When we were deep enough for Logan, we stopped. My stomach growled. I looked around for something edible. I found a vine that was familiar to me. I searched it's leaves until I found what I was looking for; the tiny, little vines that "grabbed" thing to stick to them. I ripped off a few and stuck them in my maw. They did little to sedate my hunger.

"You seem to what ya' can eat out here, don't ya'?" Logan asked. I sensed his surprise. He hid it well. I nodded. I was still hungry and the whole plant couldn't have filled me up. I gazed,stared and squinted though and around trees for something anything. My prayers were answered in the form of a bush. I began to wander away.

"Hey,kid, don't go far," Logan called. I ignored him. Luckily the bush I spotted was relatively close. I cut off a branch. It was loaded with berries of a pretty purple hue. I took some and eat them. They were bland and seedy, but filling for their small size. I came back to Logan eating my prize. When he saw what I had, he snatched them from me and tossed them away.

"THOSE ARE SNAKEBERRIES! THEY'RE POISONIOUS! HOW MANY DID YA' EAT?" he yelled. He lifted me up and started to run back towards the school. I laughed almost hysterically. It was a funny, but cruel thing to do. Between laughs and breaks to catch my breath I tried to ask him to put me down. He didn't hear me.

"Logan, put me down, now!" He did. I stood and started laughing again.

"Y'wanna die, kid? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen to ya'," he demand. I laughed harder.

"They're not poisonous. I call'em beauty berries. My mom -"

I was back in the tent feeling for hole in it's ceiling. I found a hole in the otherwise perfect cloth. It was small to anyone who was inexperienced in camping, but a hole,even as small as this one, could let water in, allowed insects entrance or tear some more and become bigger. Plus there was mention of my _mom_ to Logan all that time ago. It was a time before I knew the truth. Before I discovered my past life was a lie, before I knew she wasn't my actual mother.

I headed outside. The tent was set and I had already established a place to have a fire. It was a small, hand dug pit surrounded with stones. Now I just needed to find some twigs,sticks and logs for tonight, hunt and cook. It was something I had been trained to do both by my _real_ father and myself.

Something in my brain was trigger by the thought of family. It was something I wondered if I had any. Logan didn't know, but with memories coming back there might be something in that head of his. _No, if we had any family he would have told me. He would, wouldn't he?_ It didn't matter to him; he didn't like people. I didn't either. I once tried to hide from everybody on my tenth birthday.( _ *** it's true. My grandfather came and found me reading a book***_ ). Yet, I wondered, no, hoped there was somebody out there who might be related to me. I looked down at my arms. I had gathered enough thick sticks. I took them to camp and arranged a tee pee in the fire pit. I then gathered some sticks and smaller twigs. I stuffed them in the tee pee. Some stuck out of the spaces between the large sticks but that was all right. I looked around. I started gathering some extra wood. Speaking of which...

I laughed harder.

"They're not poisonous. I call'em beauty berries. My mom used to make jam out of them," I told Logan. He eyed me warily.

"Besides I can heal quickly. I think that would also extended to poison," I added. He sighed then headed deeper into the woods. I followed him.

"You sure know how to survive out here," he commented.

"Yeah. I figured out my own ways when I was-," _On the run._ He didn't need to know that. Logan looked at me oddly.

"When you what?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered. I picked an acorn off a nearby. Silence. It was broken by a bird landing nearby.

"Harley, what were ya' 'bout to say?" he demanded. I didn't respond. Instead I took my acorn, relied on my throwing skills and beamed the bird in the head. It fell dead on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Woodpecker. Slightly stringy meat, but sweeter if female," I babbled pointlessly. Logan just looked at me. Suddenly we heard the roar of a bear. When I was "wandering" I had heard bears, but this was different. A new scent rose to my nose ( _ *** it rhymes!***_ ). Logan looked around calmly. Twigs, all I heard were twigs-

 _Fuck._ I thought. I was back in the present. I had picked up a twig with thorns in it. I pulled it out of my hand. It was a small pain compared to others. The most frequent one was when my claws "popped". It was what we, Dad and I, sometimes called it when we unsheathed our claws. Even though we showed no pain that didn't mean it was there.

I dumped my load of sticks in my reserve pile. It had gotten late and dark. I needed to hunt while I could. I looked around on the ground ( _ *** I'm full for rhymes today 1/6/18***_ ) for acorns before I realized I had my knives. I pulled one out of my belt. I crept into the woods. _There!_ A flock of bird were huddling together. In a quick motion I had pulled out three other knives and killed just as many birds. The fourth knife had missed and embedded itself in a tree. Taking the dead birds back to camp, I examined them. They were all females of some random species.

I got to camp and cleaned and cooked them. They were delicious. After making sure my fire wouldn't burn down the place, I settled into the tent. I looked at the small hole. I pulled out a piece of gum. Spearmint was the favorite of Logan and whenever he bought some gum, he gave me a pack. I chewed the piece then stuck it on the hole to cover it. _There. That will have to do._ A voice in my head said. I agreed. I laid down and drifted to sleep.


	10. I forgot what this chapter's about

I always dream of my past. It's funny how my mind always picks up from the point my thoughts left off at.

 _Twigs were snapping and that all I heard. Suddenly a wall of fur jumped towards me. It was a grizzly bear and it was pissed. It had been shot. it reared up and raked it paw down my front leaving a trail of bloody scratches it hurt. I didn't remember popping my claws, but they were out. I stabbed it in the throat. I pulled my fist back as the beast fell on me. I laid beneath it suffocating._

" _Help!" I called with the last of my breath. The world of fur in front of my face started to turn black. Suddenly it was lifted. Logan stood over me. He reached down to feel my neck for a pulse._ Almost none _I sensed his thought. I grabbed his arm, causing him to jump. I grunted and attempted to lift my self up. I couldn't. The pain was unbearable. I started to cry silently. I dropped my arm to my chest to gaze beneath a strip of torn cloth. The crimson tears below it were horrifying, but they were closing. I gasped for air. Crying in pain while trying to get up was a torture. Logan picked me up and carted me to the school. I was crying and moaning in pain from every time he jostled me when he stepped over a rock or some roots. He was saying something, but I don't know what. I was cut in more places than I thought. My arms and legs had not been noticed until I was being carried. By the time we arrived at the school I had slipped in and out of consciousness more times than there were stars in Hollywood, but I no longer had any wounds. Logan set me down and performed a field examination._

" _I-I-I'm fine Logan" I stammered still slightly in shock. "I heal."_

" _If ya says you are," He looked at my tattered outfit. "Gonna need some new clothes."_

" _Yeah," I said looking down at my torn shirt and cut jeans._ Damn that was my favorite pair, too.

" _I'll get Storm to buy ya some new ones," Logan said with eyes still examining me. A pain in my gut bloomed, then quickly produced its fruit. I ran to the side of the steps and leaned over the edge._

" _Blargh," vomit, hot and fast gushed from my mouth burning my throat with its acid touch. I stood up wiping my mouth with the remnants of my top._

" _'All right?" A voice came from behind me. The professor had spoken, emerging from the door with Kurt, Cyclops and Storm. She came up and touched my shoulder. I flinched for no reason and moved away._

" _What happened? Are you all right?" She gushed worriedly. She turned on Logan "How could you let this happen?"_

" _I'm fine. It was a grizzly," I defended Logan. She sighed then apologized to Logan with a kiss on the cheek. I was surprised by this affection, but evidently according to Rogue they are a couple. Xavier motioned for me –_

I woke up alert. _Harley!_ A voice mentally screamed. It was Nikki, I realized.

*Wah?* I thought back, mind groggy.

*Get back to ETA now ***** That was Dad. He must have been bouncing his thoughts off of Nik. I got up and exit the tent. I debated about picking up the tent, but then _he_ came. I didn't catch his scent, but I heard him.

He was familiar, I supposed; I couldn't see him properly. I drew my katana from its sheathe on my back. I slept with it on whenever I camped. I also had knives in my long socks. In a fight I didn't like to expose my mutant abilities unless I had to. I often did. So it was a useless gesture.

"Who the hell are you?" I said as he stepped closer, still cloaked in shadows. I caught a scent, but it was again familiar and my tired brain could not place.

"A man that knows who and what you are." came a reply. _Fuck. What does he know and how the hell does he know?_

 _*Harley, get back here now before I come out there!*_ Logan screamed in my head.

"I know you, cub. Come and find some _family,_ " he snarled as he tossed a ball of paper at me. It fell short. I bent over to picked it up. When I stood upright the stranger was gone. I pocketed the paper. The noise of branches being disturbed came for behind me. It was the Wolverine in complete costume.

"Why the hell do you not come when you're..." he started to sniff. "I smell... C'mon, now!"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the woods, avoiding branches and stepping over roots all while giving me a lecture.

"Why? Why? Why? I call you, you know it's an emergency and you don't come. You're the one who mentioned Sabretooth to me and when I transmit my thoughts to you you just ignore them and stand in the damn cold"

Inside of me was an on going struggle n as to whether laugh or start getting P.O.'ed at Dad. Honestly, he was the biggest hypocrite in this field of not listening to instructions. I decided not to do either and just let it be.

We finally reached the base. Logan released his grip and sulked off. James was waiting at the door for me with Nikki. I shoulder past their expectant faces and headed to a random room to sleep off the night. The paper burned in my pocket. Soon it would form a blister that had to pop. I sighed. I could open it now. He had mentioned family. That was something I wanted, yet was scared of as to want I might find.

I flopped on a couch in the rec room. _Finally, sleep._ I closed my eyes, but sleep refused to accompany me in the night. I tossed, then snickered. I was trying to sleep in _jeans_ on a _couch._ It shouldn't have mattered, and I know that wasn't keeping me up.

It was the hot paper in my pocket. It burned to be open. I sighed. _Might as well._ I thought as the ball was removed and unfolded. I looked at the rough, almost illegible script in contained. I could barely believe what had been scribbled inside.


	11. so many things

**So before i go on i havenews. I only post this during the school year, so when i leave for the summer i can't post often. Alternativly you the veiwers have a choice: i can either post several chapters ahead of time or i can put up what i have now and you'll have to wait awhile for me to post more because I'll need to type more. Leave you choice via review and i'll start a poll on my page. Sorry to ramble on so long.**

 _An address. A fucking address in fucking Canada ._ Pardon my French, but that was too fucking far for goddamn family. I sighed as I folded the note careful so people wouldn't notice a thin square outline in the pocket of my jeans. The heat of the paper subsided, the blister popped and healed. I could finally sleep. That was all I cared about right now.

 _Xavier motioned for me over. I climbed the few stairs that separated us. I could suddenly sense Lilian in an open window up and to the left of us. I looked for her. She spotted me before I could, I knew; her minds was rocketing down halls and stairs to reach a bloody me._

" _You heal as well. Good to know. Harley who are your parents?" Xavier asked when I reached him. I didn't want to answer, so I set myself busy with taking off my shirt and making sure I healed all the way. Cyclops cleared his throat. I pretended to noticed for the first time that Storm and the newest addition in joining us, Rogue had their eyes adverted._

" _Sorry," I replaced my shirt. "Yes, I heal and my parents are... Candice and Joshua Williamson. They're divorced."_

 _I didn't want to talk about my family. I was trying to leave my past behind. The professor raised an eyebrow as if he wanted me to continue. Thank God it was at that moment Lillian burst forth from the door. She had already seen my state and she didn't comprehend why or how I wasn't dead._

" _What happened?! Are you okay?! How are you not dead?!" She rattled off her questions._

" _Bear attack. Yes," I began. "Thank you Logan, by the way. And I heal rapidly."_

 _That didn't stop her from wanting to feel the places where the blood was darkest on my shirt where I had been sliced, but the blood did._

" _Harley, I'll have Kurt get you a school shirt to wear," Xavier started. Nightcrawler flashed off. " Tomorrow Storm and Logan can take you shopping."_

 _Logan started to protest, but the professor cut him off as Iceman, Rogue's boyfriend, Bobby Drake, joined us. He cut Xavier off._

" _What the hell happened to you?" He asked. I didn't mind answering his question. There were certain people I didn't mind talking to: Bobby, Rogue, Lillian, Xavier and Logan. Storm would be added to that list depending on how much she spent on me tomorrow. Elf, Logan's nickname for Kurt, popped up with a shirt. I accepted it and made an excuse about not putting it on. Kurt also handed something to the professor._

" _Let me shower first," I started to walk away. I didn't like the way everyone was staring at me._

" _Harley, we would like to do a paternity test on you, if you don't mind?" Xavier asked. I –_

Someone was touching my face. I sniffed the air. Logan? I cracked my eyes. I was sleeping in the couch in the rec room. I didn't like sleeping in my own bed. I noticed for the second time, someone touching my face. I opened my eyes.

It was Dad. He would run his fingertips down the side of my face, along my jaws line, then take his hand off and repeat the process. I heard him muttering something about "not having any of his or her features." _Who is Her?_ I wondered.

 _It's your mother obviously_. A pesky voice answered. He was the main mental representative and I dubbed him Oliver.

 _What? No. WHO?!_ I looked at Logan's eyes; closed. He was sleep-... activities? Walking, sleeping and- _Stop. Touching. My. Face!_ I screamed in my head. Reaching up I slapped Dad right in his cheek bone. Metal clang against metal to produce a muffled sound for we both had adamantium bones.. Logan woke up and immediately unsheathed his claws and brandished his knifed fist close to my face not knowing it was me.

"Dad," I whispered. He jerked his fist, pointing his claws at me. I pushed his fist away.

"How did I get out here?" Dad asked looking around to absorb his surroundings.

"I don't know, but who is she?" I asked knowing he wouldn't answer. He jerked around to see if anyone was behind him

"She who?" he asked when he decided the coast was clear. I got up and stretched.

"You were talkin' something about me not looking like her. So, who's she?"

"I think... I remember a woman, who might be... your mother," He said slowly. He was looking at my face for any reaction.

I gave him none. I got up and headed towards the door. Could the address be to my mother? Could the man who gave it to me be my uncle, her brother? I sighed I had things on my mind.

"Go get the other two we're leavin'," he grunted as he headed towards the door, passing me on his way.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's not safe here, so we're gonna head back to the school."

A wave of despair crashed on me from across the threshold behind me. I did like the school with its secret passages and Cerebro, which I had access to. But the prying minds of the psychics and the Professor made keeping my secrets safe a headache, literally. I knew Logan liked to visit a lot in his vacation days to see Storm and, in all honesty, I liked to go and see Lillian. _Speaking of which, when was the last time you do had a date?_ Oliver asked.

It had been awhile. _Perhaps I'll take her to the movies. I do enjoy action and the tension often drives Lily to huddle against me._ I mused with a grin. Ah, the things I do of some physical affection. I turned on my door, throwing it open so the handle would bang loudly against the wall. Of course James was so freakin' deep in sleep, it didn't even phase him. _Time for plan...A3._

I grabbed a book off our shelves. It was thick and heavy,perfect. I walked quietly over to his bedside. A noise caused me to look over my shoulder. It was Nikki. She knew exactly what I was going to do.

"May I?" she whispered with a twinkle in her eyes. I nodded then passed her the book. She grabbed grinning. The book was lifted high then brought down with a _Thud!_ On his head.

"OW!FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?!" James roared at us as he sat up, rubbing the side of his head. Nikki and I both collapsed laughing. He got out of bed and smacked both of us in the heads. It was funny.

"Sorry James, but the demons decided that was how to wake you. Anyway, both of you, get dress and pack; we're leaving" I commanded as I stood up. I walked to the closet, retrieved a large backpack and began to pack starting with my computer and knives.

"Why?" James asked. I didn't feel like talking. I had too much on my mind; family in Arizona, Logan's behavior and new found preference of being acknowledge as Dad and Lillian, for starters.

*Logan says we're leaving x-force base and heading back to Xavier's.* I thought to my companions.

"Let me just repeat myself, why?" James asked a little annoyed. Nikki looked at me, her stare saying the same thing. I sighed. I started to pull out my favorite outfits and roll them up so they would fit in the bag better.

*I don't know. He say it's not safe,* I transmitted. I spotted my Overwatch D. Va headphones. They were wireless with fins coming out of the speakers. They were originally pink, but I repainted them black. I made sure the USB stick was in its slot. James and Nikki were still confused, but Wolf went to pack and James followed suit. I had filled my bag with clothes, knives computer, headphones and some charging packs for my phone. I looked around for anything else I might need or wanted. I spotted my phone charger, some books, including my sketchbook, my pencil tin, which contained a kneaded eraser and some pencils, and green jacket. I grabbed my second bag and packed everything away.

James was having trouble packing. So I went over and removed all his clothes and told him to roll them. He nodded and worked on that. Checking on Nikki revealed she had similar problems. I taught her to roll her clothing. When I was finished there, I head to Logan's room. Half way there I realized I needed to clean out my hidey-hole. I pivoted and dashed to the hole in the roof. I climbed my way up there and grabbed my Coke, climbed down, and repeated the process several times until all my snacks and drinks had been dropped down.

I hauled everything to my room, dropping off a pack a soda and a pack of saltine crackers. James grabbed them and put them next to my bag. I put the left overs in the kitchen. I Still had to pack my teleporter, but that could wait, I need to talk with Logan. I headed towards the garage following his scent.

I opened the side door. He was sitting on his tailgate, smoking a cigar. He looked up when he noticed my presence. I liked Dad's truck. It was a old, brown three-seated, stick shift. I noticed that our, Logan's and mine, motorcycles were loaded in his bed. His '48 Pan head next to my newer, sleek, black and silver Yamaha. Harley's were flashy, but when it came to performance trashy.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, arms crossed waiting.

"Whenever y'all be packed and ready," he responded. He got up and trashed his can. He headed towards the cab about to start the truck.

"Are you?" he asked hand on the handle. I shrugged.

"Let me check the others," I said then headed to the door. A question popped in my mind.

"Who's sitting with who?" I asked. James had his truck, I had my hog and Dad had his truck and chopper, but Nikki had no vehicle yet.

"You and me, him and her," he answered simply,opening his door and getting in his truck. I sighed. As much as I liked Logan, but he was hard to talk to. I headed back to my room. Nikki and James were fully packed and the two of them were disabling the Xbox. I went to the other side of the room and unplugged my teleporter charger. I grabbed all the batteries and my teleporter and stuffed them in my bag. I went over to help James and Nikki with the Xbox. When it was packed in a box with the games, I told the others what to do.

"You two in James truck. I'll ride with Logan. We can put the Xbox with your stuff in your truck and I'll keep the coke.

"i do not want to ride with Dad. I mean I like him, love 'im actually, but he's just hard to have a conversation with. Unlike us where we just rattle off words and get a complete meaning out of them. Oh, well nothing I can do about. If y'all get lost, just psychic me okay?"

they nodded.

"let's go," I said. I turned to leave while Fallout and Nik gathered their stuff. I was a good way towards the garage when they caught up.

"Wait," James said. "I'm hungry."

"I'll try to get Dad to stop at a McDonald's," I replied with a scoff. Logan could not go to fast food places because he couldn't order. We got in the garage and loaded our stuff. I knew James truck, which he had got from his mom( _ ***You know the white truck?***_ ) had a back seat, but Logan's didn't and rain was expected. I assumed he would put our luggage in the middle, so imagine my surprise when he just shoved into the passenger seat.

"'Right, let's go," he said. He kept looking over his shoulder for some reason. I thought he was looking for Sabretooth, but he knew as well as I did that ETA was hard to penetrate. I got in his truck. I put my legs to the side so Dad could reach the clutch. He told James to follow him.

"No detours," he said as he loaded up. James nodded. Nikki was already in his truck waiting for him. Logan closed his door. We pulled out of the garage. I was gonna miss this place. As we passed trees I spotted the one bearing X's. It was a unfriendly reminder of what happened the other day. I saw Dad looking at the trees, no, though the trees as if he was looking for something or _someone_.

Once we were on paved roads he tried to start conversation. I say he failed.

"Why do you act the way you do?" he asked. I scoffed. _Gee, Logan let's just ask people why they are the way they are._ I thought about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shifted his hands on the steering wheel.

"The things you say sometime, just... why?" he replied. _Oh,_ I thought. That was a little tricky. It became less as I thought about it.

"When you hang around people for awhile you develop a way of talking. It's hard to stop that form of communication with others that don't understand. Is that what you mean? How I talk?"

"No. It's what you say sometimes."

"Oh," I stated plainly. _Shit._ I said inside myself. I needed help on this one.

*Why do I say the things I do?* I psychically asked James and Nikki, who were trailing behind us.

" **I don't know... Bat shit insanity?"** ( _ ***this is the telepathy format now. No more asterisks.***_ ) James replied.

"* I don't know. Why are us asking us?*" ( _ ***Fuck open office writer. It's too damn fickle***_ ) Wolf thought.

"* ' Cause Logan asked me,*"

"*Oh,*" the two of them thought simultaneously.

"*Good luck,*" James wished me. _Yeah, right luck._ I thought privately to myself. I tried to think of a reason and only one had a faint logic to it.

"I've been though stuff I shouldn't have gone though for the age I was at when I did," I said in response to Dad. He seemed to think about it.

"What?" he asked after awhile.

"Nothing that I'd like share," I turned my head from him to stare over the mound of bags next to me and look out the window. I yawned. I was still sleepy. Logan noticed.

"There's a blanket behind the seat," he said. I pulled it out. It was black and slightly furry. I covered myself up and attempted to rest my head on the luggage. It didn't work. An idea formed in my mind. I put my head on Logan's shoulder.

He didn't protest or even tried to move me. I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	12. A second note from me

**Hey People, who don't review, which is a thing that i hate. I have decided to post stuff early in advance because i won't be able to post over the summer. Also there is a chance that i won't be to post in the next school year for we are switching curriculum and i might not have such free internet access. If that happens i'm sorry and i try to post as often as possible which most be that often.**


	13. Summer compensation 1

**review** **please!**

Sometimes I just wanna take my big, dumb, dummy mind and beat the hell out of it. It aggravates me when I am forced to dream up a part of my past I don't like and I was rapidly approaching one. During the day I could handle it, but not in the night.

" _Let me shower first," I started to walk away. I didn't like the way everyone was staring at me._

" _Harley, we would like to do a paternity test on you, if you don't mind?" Xavier asked. I jumped away from him for my journey tot the shower had brought me close to him. I eyed the item Kurt had given him; a syringe. Nope. No way. I hated needles._

" _Nope," I said as I jumped over the sides of the stairs. "I know who my parents are."_

" _Are either of them mutants?" Rogue asked, leaning over the side of the stairs._

" _no," I whispered. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I just want to shower and eat. That bear literally emptied me."_

 _I climbed up the stairs and walked past the group of X-men. Scott and Iceman looked like they wanted to stop me. Logan was staring quizzically at Xavier with Ororo doing the same. Rogue was uncertain as to how she should react and was gazing around at her teammates. When I passed Lillian she grabbed my hand and lead me to the showers worrying about me the whole time._

" _Are you okay? Does it hurt to heal? Is all that blood your, or is there some for the bear?"_

 _I ignored her. I was successful until she decided to grab my attention by running in front of made, which made me stop instinctively when she was a foot in front of me, and then she punched me in the gut._

" _What was that for?" I cried incredulously._

" _Ignoring me," She snapped. There had been a hardness in her face when she realized that I had been doing that right before she slugged me. It had softened. "I worry about you, you know."_

" _Don't do that. It's my job to worry about you," I responded. We had walked as we talked and we had reached my room. Walking in I headed to the shower in my corner. As I reached the threshold to the door, which was placed in the corner I turned._

" _Could you grab me some jeans and boxers?" I asked Lillian._

" _Fine. Why can't I worry about you?" she asked as she headed towards my door. I went in the bathroom,closed the door, quickly undressed and hopped in the shower before I answered._

" _Because I heal," I said though the walls, "If I get hurt or broken or sliced open, I heal and fix myself. So please let me worry about you."_

 _She opened the door. I peeked my head out the side of the curtain. She set them on the toilet. I looked at them something was missing._

" _No-"_

I was back in the truck with Logan by my side.(* _ **I'm bored. I don't feel like writing, but I do it anyways.**_ *) We were cruising though a town. The clock on the dash told me I had been asleep for two hours. James was going to pissed that I hadn't told Dad to stop somewhere where we could eat.

"Dad, could we stop at a McDonald's or a Burger King or something?" I asked sleepily. I felt him break his gaze off the road to look at me.

"Yeah, I suppose," he said with a shrug. It took that as my cue to get off. I lifted my head.

"what's wrong?" Logan asked, a hint of concern on his face. As always when I woke up, my face looked angry with furrowed eyebrows, a hint of angry in my eyes from my bliss being disturbed and a frown on my face, would make anyone think I was pissed.

"Nothing,"i said. That face was almost an instinct, something done automatically, but in reality I enjoyed waking up to find that Logan hadn't pushed my head away. And I never slept in bliss. I never dreamed. It was either darkness, a memory or what could have been considered a nightmare. I looked at the radio debating if I should turn it on or not.

No, Logan didn't like the music I listen to. I reached in my pocket and withdrew my phone. I looked in the side pocket of my bag,which Dad had placed on top of the luggage piled and pulled out my ear buds. I plugged them into my phone and stuck a bud in my right ear leaving the left one to hear Dad. I went to YouTube and debated whether I should listen to my playlist or the one I had set up for Nikki years ago.

Nikki's won and I didn't care. I sat with Logan as he pulled off the road and into a McD's drive-thru. As we approached the menu a speaker turned on.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take you order?" a cheerful woman asked through it. Dad looked at me. I returned the look.

"Uh.." he said as he turned back to the mic. I rolled my eyes. I leaned over Logan and placed an order.

"Six cheeseburgers, two large Cokes, a large fry and a twenty piece chicken nugget," I stated. I already had my wallet in my hand ready to pull out the bill. The order was one James and I placed regularly and I knew the price. When she asked if that was it and gave us the price I already had the cash in my hand. As Logan pulled forward, I went to gave him the money, but he shook his head.

"I'll pay," he said reached for his back pocket where his wallet was contained. I put my currency away with no effort as to stop myself. When we had obtained our food I set immediately on distributing food.

"Dad pull in to that gas station," I pointed at the convenience store across the street. He complied for he need to refill the gas anyways. As he was at the pump I set three burgers aside for him. I didn't want to share the fries yet until I had something to put them on or wait until he was back in the car to share them straight outta the container. The nuggets could be split easily by tearing the top off and putting his share in that part.

As I was doing this James and Nikki pulled up and parked near the entrance. I watched as James came out of his vehicle stalked to our truck. I grinned I knew what this was going to be about; I didn't need to be a mind reader to do that.

"What the hell? That was too long. We passed like seven fast food places and we never stopped." He ranted. I started to laugh.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," I apologized. To completed the excuse I passed him a nugget. He accepted it with a look that I couldn't understand. James sighed. He walked away chewing on chicken. Logan had finished at the pump and was opening the door when I realized something. Logan would be wanting to see Storm. And as far as things go they were a couple, so did that, in a sense only my insane mind could reach, did that make Ororo my... step mother of some sort.

It didn't matter. Despite my want for family Storm didn't make the cut. Dad loaded up. I passed him his food. He looked at me expectantly, but I didn't register it. I was still with the jury; out on the case if I should consider Storm a mother or not.

"Hey, Short- Knives," Logan addressed me by his nickname, "They ready?"

it took awhile to get what he meant. But I finally realized he meant James and Nikki. I checked.

"Yeah, let's go,". We pulled out of there. I had glimpsed Dad's mind as we did so. The trip would take three days. I didn't know why or how because the school was a day's journey from ETA and I didn't want to go deeper in his mind. What he had let me see was startling and who knew what nightmarish horrors from hell I might find if I dug deeper.


	14. Summer compensation 2

We were camped at a campsite for the night. I didn't mind sleeping in a car, but with me and Logan in one that would be cramped. Luckily Dad was prepared.

"Here," he tossed me a sleeping bag he had under the seat. I was told to put it in the bed and we would be sleeping there. Dad was cooking some hash over a campfire, while James had AC/DC blasting out of a Bluetooth speaker, Nikki as reading and I was doing some agility drills. When James' song was over an idea popped in my head. I grabbed my phone and hacked his speaker. So while he was struggling as to figure out what happened I was gazing though my songs to pick out the best to do some parkour to. The night core version of "I write sins, not tragedies" came to mind. I put it on. I put my phone on the bed of the truck as the first notes started. I ran to the nearest pine tree. Five steps up the tree before gravity took over. I started to fall, but I popped my claws and dug them in to the trunk. I climbed my way up like those people who climb ice encased mountains. I reached the first branch. I hopped on it, tucked my knees and launched my self at a higher branch. Four branches and 20ft. Later I landed on a limb that was too small. It cracked.

"Fuck," it fell with me still on. I fell in to several branches with limbs and leaves striking my face. It was all happening in slow motion. Logan looking up worry developing on his face, James ready to drop the speaker and rush over to me and Nikki looking up from her book not sure what was happening. I crashed into the ground laughing. I had started sometime earlier, but I couldn't stop. Dad didn't understand why. Neither did Nikki or James. I sighed still giggling. Standing up proved I was alright. Everybody went back to their business. Nikki still looked at me to try to assess my well being, but I tried to ignore it. I sat beside Logan on a fire side log. He glanced at me before stirring the hash. I yawned, car ride fatigue and over exercising were fighting my energy.

"Hash's ready," Dad said. The speaker was off and James and Nikki, who was explaining her book to the former, heard him and rushed over.

Dinner was a short matter. The couple that I had decided to ship as Me, seeing as their both had my powers, ate on James' tailgate. I ate with Logan on the log.

"Hey, Short-knives why do you laugh when things get fucked up around ya'?" he asked. I grinned almost in a maniacal way.

"I don't know," I said. I took a scoop of my hash. "When stuff goes weird, so do I. It's complicated, I can't explain it. I just do it."

It was a failure of an explanation, but it was all i got. Maybe it was because my adopted dad left when I was young and it broke me. I didn't particular care. Laughter typical made a bad situation seem better sometimes. Dad just shoveled in his food, probably processing that. I didn't understand it either. Ah,well. I had finished my hash. I threw my plate in the fire after shredding it with my claws. I was tired, but had to do something before I went to bed. I rest my hands on my legs with my wrist on my knees. Slowly my claws came out accompanied by pain. I grimaced. I had to do this. Once fully extended my claws came back in completely, only do repeat the process. This were how I dealt with pain. It hurt to unsheathe my knives, so I did these exercises. It helped. I repeated the exercises 'bout six times before Dad, who had been watching spoke.

"Why do you do this?" he asked. I glared at him. Suddenly my vision shifted. I retracted my claws.

"Hang on," I said with a finger. I got up and headed to the truck with blurry sight. This happened every once and a while. My healing factor could temporarily heal my sight but, not always. I opened the door and searched my bag. I pulled out my glasses. I actually liked to wear them, so this didn't faze me. I joined Logan by the fire. Nikki had gone to the shower building and James was in his truck playing Marrowwind(* _ **Probably not how you spell it, but this is the current computer game for him**_ *) on his laptop.

" It helps me deal with the pain," I said as I picked up where I left off in my claws exercises.

"Huh," he said, "I know they hurt, but you get used to it."

I nodded. I needed to finish these. Dad watched. I didn't mind. Once I was finished, I yawned again. Something popped in my mind.

"Dad you said you had a lead on James and Nikki, what was it?"i asked. He sighed. I sensed his thoughts.

 _ **I wish he wouldn't ask,**_ (* _ **Fuck this damn writer**_ *) was in his mind. I could've gone deeper in his mind, but I was scared of what I might find.

"You were right in place, Weapon X bunker, but wrong as to who," he finally said. Logan didn't elaborate.

"Dad," I said to lead him on with my neck stretching out towards him. A wave of fear breifly passed over at the speed that I had started calling Logan, Dad.

"Not Abraham Cornelius, but Stryker," he said. I stared at him not processing.

"I thought Stryker was dead," a voice said. A rustle in the woods behind us and a familiar scent to us it was Nikki. Logan nodded.

"He is," he stated, "It was his brother, we think." This didn't bode well. I could now see nervousness in Dad's eyes. Again his mind was a maelstrom of activity; I could sense it buzzing about, but I didn't want to see inside.

"Oh," I added to avoid the subject. I had enough information. "i'm tired."

"Me too," he said. He got up and threw dirt on the fire.

"Okay, night, guys," Nikki said. I had forgotten she was back there behind us.

"Night," I replied. She passed me on my log to get to the truck that contained a now P.O.'ed James who was shouting profanities at his game. A question appeared in my head.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I asked Dad, who was heading to his truck. I got up and followed him realizing that my inquiry. HE said we would be sleeping in the bed.

 _Wait,_ we _?_ Oliver asked. He had a point. Dad had already taken his tailgate down and was sitting on it taking his shoes off. I sat next to him and did the same. I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping bag.

"you want to sleep next to the choppers or the wall?" Dad asked.

"Wall," I replied almost instantly. Oil was not a pleasant scent to sleep with. Either way,though, I would still be smelling it.

Dad got into the sleeping bag. I joined him and put my glasses on the seat of my bike. Without the fire the night had turned cold. I stared at the wall of the bed, my thoughts adrift. I had my back to Logan. He was doing the same to me. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't stand the silence. I didn't feel like starting a conversation. Thankful Logan did.

"You cold?" he asked. Even in the bag I couldn't stop shivering.(* _ **This is true. I don't keep heat well**_ *)

"A bit," I replied.

"Here," he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. Slowly warmth enveloped me.

I rolled over to snuggle into him. Which meant I just put my forehead against his shoulder.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head no. Suddenly I was little again. Tears welled up in my eyes.

 _WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. WRONG. WITH. ME?!_ I asked myself. I couldn't stand it when people treated me like this. Unfortunately Dad must have scented my tears. Yuck wet and salty.

"Harley?" he asked unsure. I wiped my eyes. People didn't expect me to be as thoughtful as I could be. It scared them,i supposed, for the bubbly, happy me to acted a little depressed.

"It's complicated. No, I just don't understand." I said. I felt him lie his hand on my cheek. He pushed with his palm to force to gaze at his face.

"Understand what?"

"You've been... changing." I said, "Going soft. And I don't want you to get hurt."

He grinned. "Now where did you get that idea?"

"Your head. Japan," I said. He stared at me. "If you let your guard down, what do you think is going to happen? Someone will get hurt. Or killed."

He sighed.

"I'm not turning _soft_. I'm am changing,though. I trying to be a parent,"

I felt like choking. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ I wanted to ask him. Honestly the man who was almost an animal, who was called _Kazuri,_ a fierce creature in Japan was trying to be a parent. I almost could see the irony in the situation.

"Why did you cry, Harley?" he asked. I sighed I had tried to divert the topic, but it didn't work.

"Because I don't like the attention, pity. It just doesn't feel right to me, always has even when I was young." I explained. I didn't like the attention now.

"Oh," he fell flat. "Look I think I understand. Meanwhile I ain't going anywhere and I don't plan to kick till I choose to."

I nodded. I rest my head back against Dad.

"Come 'ere," he laid on his back. I adjusted so that my head was on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I''m not gonna let anything get'cha," he said. I hummed my response. I quietly went to sleep.


	15. Summer compensation 3

" _No socks?" I asked as Lillian put my clothes on the toilet._

" _Nope didn't ask for any," she responded. I was in the shower so I couldn't go get some. Sighing, I restored the curtain and move my head back into the torrent of water. After several moments I realized that I never heard the door close._

" _Are you still here?" I asked._

" _Yes," Lillian said._

" _Where?!" I cried incredulously. I peeked from behind the curtain. She was sitting on my counter filing her nails. I scoffed and returned to my shower. When I finished she was still there._

" _Privacy?" I asked. She chuckled, got down and headed to the door. As I reached out to grab a towel from the stack on the shelf next to the shower I noticed her still on the threshold. I brought my towel in the shower and wrapped myself in it. I stepped out. She closed the door. I sighed and got dressed._

 _I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my dresser to get socks._

" _Baaahhh!" a voice yelled._

" _Gahhh!" I yelled._ SNIKT! _My claws extracted, readied to pierce whatever the source of that noise was. It turned out to be a on-the-ground, dying of laughter Lillian. My claws returned to their contracted state._

" _I hate you," I muttered. I reached my drawers and opened the top one, pulling out some miss-matched socks. I put them on as she stood up._

" _Look I just worry about you," she said. I sighed._

" _i know, but I don't need anyone to worry about me," I tried to explain._

" _What do you mean? Everybody, even Logan, needs someone to," Lillian stated._

" _No, I whispered, "Not everyone." She didn't understand. I could tell by the silence, her cock of her head and the buzz of thoughts I sensed in her head. With reluctance I told her my story. How I stabbed, possibly killed, my stepdad, and my wandering alone taking care of myself. Tears glistened in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry," she said. "I had no idea."_

" _yeah," I turned my back to her._

" _Oh, Logan's gonna be teaching English,survival and Japanese,"She added"I'll leave you alone," she left giving me that info because i wasn't paying attention during the assembly. Huh, I didn't want her to leave, but, oh well. I had a growling stomach to contend with. I didn't like the cafeteria for many reasons. Which was fine because I went on a snack raid. I had a good amount of Pringles, Cheezits and beef jerky stuffed in separate locations hidden around my room. I was munching on some as I read a book, lying down on my bed, when Logan came in. I pretended to ignore him, knowing damn well his knew I knew he was there._

" _You didn't go to dinner," he stated simply. I sighed, I got up and put the book on my desk._

" _I have my reasons," I said as I approached my desk. My lap top was on with Steam up ready to play a game._

" _What would they be?" Logan asked._

" _Don't like people,"_

" _You know there's no food in those chips," he said. In response I took the can, capped it and put them under my bed. I went to my middle drawer, stuck my hand inside and revealed a bag of jerky. I began to eat my treasure, while he just looked at me, chuckling. Suddenly my laptop went haywire with notifications. I looked at it perplexed._

Odd, _I thought. I put on my headphone. It, the computer, said a FalloutMaster2017 was trying to contact me._

" _Hey, Shizno" I spoke into the mic._

" _BROTHER!" a familiar voice roared out of the headset. I couldn't help but to sigh._

" _James, listen. I know it's been awhile, but can I get back to you?" I asked my old friend._

" _Fine, but I'm gonna set up a Minecraft server. You better join."_

" _I will," I said. I then disconnected. I sat for a moment with thoughts running rampant in my head._

" _Who was that?" Logan asked. I had forgotten he was there._

" _Old friend and a reminder..." I trailed off. James_ was _a reminder of my past with Alex and the more recent of running away and hiding from society. I hated those time for all the pain in them. I stood up and went to my window._

" _Reminder of what?" Logan asked. I didn't feel like answering; I was seething. James had made a connection, somehow, to Alex and all the anger had built up and was ready to come out. In the corner of my room was a thick, tall stick that I had stuck in a umbrella base. SNIKT! My claws rushed out of my fist. In a quick motion I slashed at the stick. The top bit hit the floor, my knifed fist poised beside me, my arm straight. I sighed as I put my claws away and dropped my arm._

" _I'm sorry," I said. I didn't expect Logan to understand, so I was a little surprised when he touched my shoulder._

" _You want to talk about it?" he asked, head slightly cocked, mild worry on his face. I shrugged him off. This was not the Wolverine I heard about. That one was wild and didn't show care for most, so why me? I had heard rumors about him and the pain that followed him, but I never heard anything about him sympathizing with other people who had pain._

" _Not particularly," I flopped on my bed. " I just want to be alone and think about what he reminds me of."_

 _I couldn't believe that I had told him that much. He started to walk away. There was something I needed to ask him._

" _Logan?" I called. He turned to face me. I had started this I needed to finish it. "The paternity test they wanted to do on me... Do you think there is a chance we might be related?"_

 _I waited for his answer. He just stood in silence. Finally Logan hung his head._

" _Maybe," was his only answer before he left my room._

Why the hell was I awake? My eyes shifted to take in the landscape around me; truck walls, motorcycles, trees and... _Where was Dad?_ I had already answered that question myself. Whenever I woke up, I automatically did a psychic scan of the surrounding area. Been doing it since I ran off. Currently Logan was a good several yards away on the phone. I could hear him, due to my hypersensitive hearing, but not what the other person was saying.

"I know, but the Avengers need something,"

Static.

"No, I can't. Use Cerebro."

 _Cerebro?_ He must be talking to Xavier.

"Fine. I can wait a bit."

More static. Then it stopped. I heard Logan sigh before I heard footsteps that got a bit louder with each meaning he was coming back. I closed my eyes for no reason other than because. I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes Dad was sitting on the tailgate next to my head. I could sense he was deep in thought,but I didn't want to interrupt him. But that didn't stop me from doing it anyways.

"Hey," I said sleepily. He turned his head mildly surprised.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, but your absence did. So where are you going?" I knew Dad was an Avenger, but he rarely went on missions.

"Nothing. And I still got some time before the Blackbird shows up to get you."

 _Bullshit._ I thought. There was no was I going back to the mansion without Logan. Even if Lillian was there. Even if James and Nikki were there, Dad was the only reason I stayed at the mansion because of how he made me feel safe in all the chaos of being surrounded by mutants. That and I was an introvert.

"Dad," I decided not to protest. It was his job after all. "Will you get in the sleeping bag? Without you it's cold."

He grinned. Logan pulled his shoes off and shimmied in the bag. I snuggled up to him, trying to get the heat my frail, skinny body lacked.

"Logan will when you be back?" I asked. He stared at the sky for a minute before answering.

"It shouldn't take to long. Just need ta get somethin' open. 'll be back before you know it."

I already knew it, but he had provided an excuse for his absence. I could cope without Logan for sometime. It was just the sense of security he seemed to generate to me. I must have been in thought for some time because Logan spoke up.

"You'll be fine. Worse case scenario somebody blows up a toilet." he tried to assure me. And him saying "worst case scenario" triggered a montage of villains just storming the mansion. I decided not to mention that.

"Dad," I said sleepily. "I'm going back to sleep."

"You do that."

Logan's warmth, in both temperature and scent, give guarantee to good dreams.


	16. Return of me

**I'M BACK! Sorry this took so long, with school being in for three weeks now, but i forgot about my story with no time to write so we're just going to have to wing it.**

 _I was walking out of the Danger room. I had just finished a long session to clear my mind. I had been doing this often since the Professor had suggested a possible relation between Logan and I. Consequently I had spent a hell of a lot more time on walks and in the danger room. And skipping meals. I really just had snacks whenever it was time to eat. It had been only a week since Xavier had made his suggestion and I was doing fine with not eating a lot._

 _I reached my door, with the feeling something was off. I opened it. Sitting on my bed was Logan holding two large plates of mashed potatoes, green beans and baked chicken. I stopped in my tracks. He was staring in to oblivion, probably counting the chaos mules he saw there. I had no idea what he was thinking and I had no intention to find out, even with my telepathy._

 _I stepped forward with caution, and damned fate when the floor creaked. He looked up._

" _Hey,kid," he said as he got up. Logan and walked towards each other, only for me to pass him. I had to change from my torn spandex outfit to something decent. Preferably my Prince of Darkness outfit with black jeans, shirt and hoodie. I retrieved the items from my drawer as Logan stood behind me dumbstruck. I went to the bathroom to change, which took about four minutes.(_ _ ***I know. I've timed myself before***_ _) When I got out of the bathroom Logan had deposited a plate on my desk and was walking out. I didn't know if I wanted to stop him or not. My mouth did._

" _Logan," I called out. He turned just as his foot entered the hall. "Thanks."_

 _Logan smiled kindly._

" _No problem,kid." He continued to leave._

" _Logan ?"I asked. He turned again to face me. I became very aware of the plates in our hands. "Do you want to eat with me?"_

 _He smiled again and nodded. I went and sat on my bed. He stood there for a moment slightly perplexed, then after a brief moment of hesitation sat at my desk. We eat for several minutes in quiet. It was Logan who broke the silence._

" _I've been watching you Danger room stats and I'm a bit impressed. And I know you been with Charles training your telepathy. So, I wanted to know if you would like to do so fighting lessons with me."_

 _He left it there, but I knew he wanted to say more on the subject. I knew the Danger room kept track of what I did and how I was doing at it, and personally I was impressed too. I had grown incredibly agile , strong and fast. And Xavier himself had been blocked from my mind and he was debating about letting me try Cerebro. I couldn't help but to consider Logan's offer, though. I knew I should do, but could I? People thought I could, I mean come on, Logan himself asked me, so he had to have some inkling that I could do it._

" _Sure, why not?" I answered him. I looked up at him and grinned. There was utter mischief in there, but he didn't know. He nodded._

" _Good. I'll work it out with Xavier when he can get you and when I can." he said. I nodded. Again the silence began and lasted for some time._

" _Logan, who works the machines that would do blood and DNA tests?" I asked out of nowhere. Out of the corner of my vision I saw him look at me with his face slightly scrunched up in thought._

" _McCoy," he said._

" _Ah."_

" _Why?" he asked._

Shit _. I was not expecting that._

" _No reason."_

" _Kid, if you're gonna lie, don't be so obvious." Logan said, a little louder than before._

" _I'm gonna run a test," I told him._

" _On?"_

" _People." I didn't want to get in to specifics, but I knew Logan would._

" _What people?" he asked. I had a feeling he knew what people._

 _I didn't answer. Didn't need to. Logan sighed, got up, took my plate and headed out the door._

" _If you want to know just ask," he said as he reached my door._

" _I want to know, but I don't want anyone else to know," I responded almost instantaneously. He sighed._

" _Alright," was all he said as he left me in my room to contemplate what was about to happen and the effects to follow._

I stared at a dawn lit sky. I was cold and alone. My mental sweep of the area revealed that Logan had left. But that could have been answered by the fact his motorcycle was gone and a note was stuck to my glasses, which sat on my motorcycle's seat.

With reluctance I sat up and reached for the note, noticing that my vision had returned. I took the note and scanned over it.

 _Harley,_

 _Sorry I had to leave early. Knowing how_

 _you typical wake at dawn, the Blackbird_

 _should be there in about an hour or two._

 _Don't do anything stupid, while I'm gone._

 _-Logan._

Okay. Well that's good to know. I sighed, then got up and stretched. I jumped over the side of the bed and almost fell to the ground. I caught my balance. As I headed towards the restroom, I realized that I could see Nikki's head in James's truck. I didn't care what she was doing as long as she didn't disturb my piss.

Once I had finished my business I returned to camp to find an wild haired Nik crouching beside the trunk. I could only see her back and wondered what she was doing. As I approached, I caught a whiff of something wild. I turned to gaze around, half expecting Sabretooth to come out of the woods. Or that man. I had been reminiscing on his scent and I had had decided it was warm, metallic and wild.

 _Back to the matter at hand, please._ Oliver reminded me politely. I got closer to Nikki and looked over her shoulder. What I saw made hold my face in my hand, with a amused grin on my face. Of course it had to be Nikki to do this.

She had befriended a wolf cub. It was on its back squirming around while Nikki rubbed his stomach. It was obviously male. I snickered and Nikki, with all her telepathic powers and heightened senses, jumped. The cub scampered a short distance away. Blondie turned on me.

"Jerk," she said with a punch to my shoulder. I laughed it off.

"Nikki, the school doesn't allow pets."

"They kept you and Logan." She snapped back with good nature. It was true in the case of Dad and partly true with me. That being said...

"Correction," I said pointing at myself. "Insane."

She laughed then tried to go back to the pup. He ran away. Nik frowned.

"Oh. He was cute. Anyway," she started with me. "When's Logan coming back? How long do we have to stay here? And what cruel way do you have to wake James up?"

I sighed.

"He's on an Avenger mission. About two hours. And let's get in my Dad's truck, pull it close to James and honk the horn."

We did the latter part. James, ticked off, came storming from the driver side door, demanding we stop honking. We did.

As Nikki and I fell out of Logan's truck, she realized something.

"If he's on a mission, can he bring back one of Hawkeye's arrows?" she asked, excitement coursing though her. Nikki loved Barton and having one of his arrows would probably send her back into a coma. Either way, Dad was most likely on the road and couldn't answer his phone or was busy doing something else. Still I wanted to get back at her for... whatever she did. Knowing her, she's done something that deserved revenge.

"If you want one so bad, why don't you call him?" I asked smugly. James was standing behind me. I had spoke while I was closing the door, so when I turned James was standing there with his arms crossed. I jumped, so mildly he didn't even catch it. His black hair was wild and his brown eyes bleary with sleep.

"What. The. Hell. Was that for?" he demanded. I giggled. Nikki came up beside us, her blue/ green eye sparkling with mirth. It was our incredible friendship that allowed me to do what I was about to do.(* _ **It's been awhile since I put a side note, so I have decided to mention that as I write this I'm watchin Jacksepticeye play *sneezes* Doki Doki Literature Club. Plus not to mention I'm grounded and not supposed to be writing, but how do you keep a crafty kid of a computer when you leave home for a couple hours?**_ *)

"Anyway, we have two hours before the jet gets here so can somebody cook breakfast before I decide to cut out and eat someone's entrails, because you know I will."

My insane, slightly demonic comment has the effect on them that it has for sometime now. Nikki rolling her eyes and James pointing out the fact that I was insane. They had heard me say things like this before and it basically didn't affect them. However after much protest I was stuck cooking.

"Besides," James said as he yawned heading back to his truck, most likely to sleep, "You're the survival expert. Do something."

I sighed, luckily Nik had an idea.

"I'm sure your Dad had some more hash in his truck," Nikki assures me, "I'll go find some."

She walked over to the truck and began rummaging though it. I really hope Dad doesn't have anything stupid or embarrassing in there because that would be fucking horrible. I decide to get a fire going. As I'm gathering wood James comes and helps out. By the time we have enough Nikki had submitted to the fact there was no hash.

"What are we going to eat?" I yelled at the sky when she told me this. Luckily Oliver was the metaphorical man with a plan. I smiled as his thoughts became mine, and boy what an idea.


	17. Chapter 17

**So i've been posting so infrequently. It been hard to write.**

"Be right back," I grinned as I headed to the woods. Nobody asked what I was going to do. James was grumbling and Nikki was arguing that he wouldn't die if he didn't eat for a couple hours.

I scoffed as I headed into the forest, sniffing like crazy, bringing scents both stale and fresh. I got a whiff of deer, female specifically. I followed the trail.

I knew Nikki was going to hate me for what I planned to do. But I pushed down my guilt and tracked the doe. I found it, standing in a thicket. I sighed, as I reached into my pocket revealing the knife there. Quicker than she could comprehend, I threw the knife.

It hit and burrowed in to one of her front legs, causing her to buckle towards the ground. I rushed forward, jumping over palmettos to get to my prey before it could flee. As soon as I reached the deer, I popped my claws in my left hand. With my right hand I grabbed the doe by the head. She tried to pull away as my claws came and separated her head from the rest of her.

As the body fell with blood gushing from the neck, that was now a stump, a sense of deja'vu came over me. I looked up strangely eager for more prey, to feel their skin be torn beneath my knifed fist. I shook my head.

The deja'vu was still there, but the other sensation had vanished. I grunted, not knowing what the hell that was. It didn't matter. I'm was sure it was just Oliver influencing my thoughts, but he was silent.

I walked back to camp with a deer over my shoulders. Of course, the doe was not whole and was missing her head. When I saw camp though the trees, I saw James and Nikki sitting on the tailgate side by side, each concentrating on something else other than me. I dropped the doe at their feet. I contained my laughter as the both looked at and jumped away from the dead deer.

"AAAHHHHH!" they yelled, both dropping the books they held and scrambled over the sides of the bed. I let loose my laughter in the form of falling to the ground, clutching my stomach, mirth rolling in hills under my shirt as giggles escaped my mouth. I stood up as James and Nikki came up to me with anger covering their faces. James slugged my in the shoulder, while Nikki did the same to my other shoulder. I giggled as I pulled away.

"Fuck you," Shizno said as he shot me the bird.

"What's wrong with you?" Nik asked. I just giggled some before I decided to tell them my plan for breakfast.

"If I can find some thick vines, I'll skin and butcher that doe, we can have some venison for breakfast," I told them. Wolf turned green with disgust. James just stared at me.

"I have no problem with that," he said. I nodded as I headed back into the woods to find some vines, which didn't take long. Once I decided they were strong enough, I headed back to camp to clean the doe.

I didn't want to waste meat, but we only needed enough for three people. That being said, I only took some meat from the legs. I would discard them carcass deep in the forest. While I removed the fur from that area, Fallout worked on getting a fire ready. Once both deeds had been done, I cooked the venison in the frying pan Logan used last night. It didn't take long to cook. However Dad never washed the pan. Consequently the food tasted a bit like hash; nobody complained.

After breakfast we decided to just sit around the fire. I had already put the pan back in Dad's truck and that was really all we had to do except wait for the X-Men. We sat in awkward silence for about half an hour before we heard the jet. I smiled as it landed some time later in front of the trucks. We walked up to the ramp as it came down.

A blonde figure rushed down and barreled into me. I caught her in an embrace, one she eagerly returned with a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Lil," I said as returned it. I was glad Lillian had to to pick us up, but a mental presence I felt aboard the jet could make this anticipated greeting a little awkward. As I was releasing Lillian, a wheelchair rolled down bearing an old, bald man.

"Professor," I greeted with a slight wave of the hand. Xavier returned it.

"Hello, Harley. It's been awhile."

I nodded. Something occurred to me.

"How are we gonna get the trucks to the mansion?" I asked, before scoffing. _Of course._ I had picked up some other minds on the jet. Knowing what their powers were answered my question. Four kids, three boys and a girl, came out of the jet followed by Scott and Ororo.

I smiled pleasantly at her. She returned it. I turned to watch the kids. All four of them grabbed a different corner of James's truck. In a moment it was gone.

"Where the hell did it go?!" James panicked. Suddenly the teleporters popped empty handed. Shizno, who couldn't read their minds, therefore not knowing where his truck went, popped his claws and approached them.

"Easy, James," Charles said. "They just took it to the school."

James turned to face him, his livid face quickly morphing to one of humiliation. I snickered.

"Don't worry, Shizno, I can vouch," I quickly supplemented for the Professor. He looked once more at the kids, who were all staring at the knives that were in his fist. With a sigh he retracted them. Nikki came up to him and held his hand. There was something ironic about this, like every other display of affection. It was how Nikki was so pure, or at least appeared to be, and how vulgar James was. Complete opposites those two. They hated each other when I first met them. (* _ **Shit. Nostalgia for those old days.**_ *) I was the link between them, what kept them close.I made a choice then. And it was a choice nobody could stop me from doing. I would get them settled at the school, then commence what I wanted to do. Without meaning to, my hand went to touch the wolf pendant that hung from my neck.

It was a gift from me to Nikki who wore a matching one.

These thought spun in my head, as I watched the kids, who were dizzy from their load, straighten their senses, before going to teleport Logan's truck. They each got in the position that they had with James's truck. But there was an issue.

The teleporters flickered, like they couldn't leave. In fact, that was exactly what it was. I could sense it with my telepathy. The professor smiled beside me.

"I hoped they would encounter a problem," he muttered. I knew why. He hoped it would strengthen their abilities. And their problem solving abilities. However I didn't like their solutions. The oldest boy decided that he would just take my chopper first.

"No," As he got in the bed I shouted loud enough to startle everybody around me. I ran up to him, claws quickly unsheathing as I did. He had turned away for my motorcycle and was startled if not scared of me.

In fact, I could smell his mild fear scent and it was growing strong as I got closer to him. I didn't know if that was because I was getting closer to him and he was starting to panic more or he was staying at the same fear level and I was just closing the distance between us.

Either way, when I reached the truck the girl, who was by the driver side door jumped away from me.

"No!" shouted the professor, Lillian, Nikki, James, Storm and Scott. With practiced agility, I placed a hand on the edge of the truck, with claws still unsheathed, and jumped into the bed. When I landed, I straightened myself holding my fists at my side. The scent of fear was so intoxicating that I couldn't use my telepathy properly and search his mind.

He teleported. He appeared next to the professor, still smelling of fright, the scent on the truck quickly going stale. I retracted my claws and pointed at him.

"No," I said to him with warning. I turned to face my Yamaha. Without a word I put my hands on the handlebars, backed in up and sharply turned it in the bed. Still silent, now starting to revel in the stunned emotions for the people around me, I sat on my motorcycle, cranked it up and hauled off the truck.

I didn't particularly like the jostle of landing, but hell.

 _For the record,_ Oliver piped up. _That was fucking awesome, the way you scared the shit out of him. His fear smelt nice._

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he annoyed the crap out of me, other times not so and most of the time I just ignored him. I needed to focus right now. I popped my claws in my right hand, leaned over and dug them into the ground, using that action as a point on which to turn quickly. It was a trick Logan had taught me.

Anyway. My direction took me to the ramp of the blackbird. I wasn't going fast so everyone had time to move out of my way. I pulled into the jet, parking in a corner so my bike would be out of the way.

I shut her off and walked back out. Lillian was smiling, trying to suppress a giggle. The professor, Storm and Scott all wore scowls and Nikki and James were shaking their heads, him laughing, her grinning.

I gazed around, looking at their faces. I could sense a mild sense of anger from the three adults, but there was surprise and a bit of disbelief at what I just did. I kept my emotions concealed, but to no avail. I giggled. I noticed the truck and teleporting kids were gone. I giggled for the last time.

"Come on, slow pokes," I joked. "I know the plan. The trucks are gone, nobody lost their fingers by touching my bike and camp has been broken, plus early morning venison has left me hungry, so can we go before I decide to operate the jet?"

Scott sighed. Ororo smiled and the professor thought about the arrogance of my youth. I didn't particular care about the thoughts of me I got from him. Even though I could prove to be the personified version of insanity, he enjoyed my thought processes,which jumped from nowhere to somewhere and back again, and I could sense how he liked to have someone to teach to use Cerebro.

Either way my comment got everyone to load in to the jet. I moved out of the way, by standing on the edge of the ramp. The teachers just passed me, but James fist bumped me, Nikki scoffed at me and Lillian took my hand and walked in with me.

We took a seat in the back. Team Me, Nikki and James, sat closer to the cockpit.

 _Team Me?_ I mused.

 _Yeah, Nik, your mental things, like emotions and cognition , and James your, interests._ Oliver replied. I grinned to myself. Sometimes being insane helped. It gave someone to talk with when you didn't feel like sharing and sometimes like now it could be amusing.

I was jarred out of my head with the rumblings of an engine. As we took of, Lillian rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled as we soared though the sky. It had been awhile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Short.**

I looked at the chairs in front of me, lost in my thoughts. I was curious about Logan and the Canadian address. Despite his reassuring words, I was worried about Dad a bit. I knew he didn't need me to, or want me to, but still... I was a human, who spent too much time in his head, pondering things that only mattered to me. Sighing, I looked over at Lil. In the few minutes that passed, she had fallen asleep.

 _Odd._ She didn't do normally fall asleep this fast. Something was wrong. In fact, as I looked at her face, I noticed shadows beneath her closed eyes. I touched them gently.

 _Weird. Why do you think?_ Oliver asked.

 _I try not to think._ I retorted absently, as I pulled my fingers away from her face with a frown.

 _Not what I meant smart-ass. I mean why do you think she hasn't been sleeping?_

I had no answer for him. I could've probed her sleeping mind, but all I would most likely find was a dream. I could try it when she was awake, but because of my mental block she couldn't get in my noggin so why should I invade hers?

With a sigh, I returned to my thoughts about Logan, staring at my motorcycle. They went in some sort of loop that in a simplified version went from wondering what he was doing to how what was I going to do while I waited for him to return to trying to guess when he would be back, only to return to the start of the cycle and go though the whole thing again.

After what felt like hours to me, the Xavier School appeared in the windshield of the Blackbird. Even though, I despised at least have of the household there, they would never know. I had become to good at hiding my emotions. I had to, to keep people from getting worried about me. I hated sympathy most of the time. Only when I needed it did I want it.

 _So, you're not that heartless as you claim to me?_ Oliver asked.

 _Shut up._ I responded. I didn't need to be contemplating on this right now that was behind. Still my ears heard argumentative echos from the past.

All this time we were rapidly approaching the mansion. I didn't really noticed, but my thoughts were acutely tuned to the mental activity of the people inside and around. Happy thoughts of mutant children muddled in the edge of my psychic mind. Seeing people have a fun or enjoying themselves in some silly way always made me happy and content.

 _Oh,well._ Oliver said. _Back to reality._ I blinked. We were descending into the open hole that used to be a basket ball court. I grinned when we landed, the mild turbulence causing Lil to wake. She yawned. She noticed me me looking at her and she grinned. Pressing her head against me, that grin broadened.

"Glad you're back," she whispered.

"Me, too." Maybe this would be better than I thought.

 _Things weren't that bad._ I sensed the thought in my head. It came from Lillian.

 _No, thanks to you._

 _Then why have you been thinking things were?_

I tried not to think to her Logan, but luckily most of my head was blocked even from her.

"You should know exactly friggin' why," I retorted. She turned slightly red.

"Yes, but that was fixed. And Wolverine came to accept you," she said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I guess," I stood up to leave the jet, that had landed and was already being unboarded by the other passengers.

Walking past Lillian, I went to my motorcycle. I hopped on and slid forward. Wordlessly, Lillian got on behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

I cranked the engine and pulled out of the jet. With one hand on the handlebars, I pulled my teleporter out of my pocket. Pressing the button we appeared in the garage. I drove slowly over to the corner. I parked and turned the motor off.

"Nice to have you back," Lillian said as she got off and walked away.

"Yeah, you too," I muttered.


	19. ALongOneForICantPOST

I trudged to nowhere in particular, lost as always in thought. A spontaneous thought crept in my mind. Putting it in action I raced though the halls, avoiding kids, who greeted me by calling out my name. I decided that it would be better for me if I responded. (* _ **Oh, shit I really don't want to write this but I must**_ *).

I spotted a blonde girl walking beside a black hair boy, both being led by the professor. I smirked. With a devilish grin. I sped up.

There was a gap between Nikki and James just wide enough for me to go though. I jumped up and though the gap, stretching out my arms and slapping them both in the neck. I laughed, slowing myself down and then turned to face them.

They were both red in the face and Charles was chuckling. I giggled.

"I'm going to strangle you," Nikki threatened. I laughed harder. If I had revenge coming for me, it wouldn't be that bad.

We walked along for several moments before James decided to act. In one quick move he popped is claws and sliced the back of my neck. I hissed in pain and raised my shoulders protecting my neck only increasing the pain.

I turned to glared at him, before unleashing a devilish grin.

"I'll remember that," I said simply ,still looking like the son of the devil.

 _You are._ Oliver commented. I snickered.

"I'm sure you will, Harley. Meanwhile," the professor said then opened a door. "Nikki, here is you room. James, yours is right beside her's"

The two thanked Charles then entered their new abodes inspecting themselves. I imagine James was plotting where to stick his console.

"Well have fun you do," I said as I turned to leave. "I've got my own room to manage."

"yes," Xavier said to them before wheeling after me. "What is your father going to do and more

importantly how is he?"

I took my time answering.

"What, I'm not sure. Something to do with opening something. As to how is he are you referring to his memories coming back?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't know, Professor," I sighed. "Sometimes I get worried about him."

"Logan is strong and doesn't need, and most likely doesn't want,you to worry about him" Charles assured. Or tried to.

"I know, but... He loses it Professor," My voice grew weak and began to quake as we reached my old door. "He goes berserk and slashes things. I don't know if it''s his feral side or him just... panicking when he get sent back to his past."

Xavier looked at me curiously. I sighed again before opening my door.

"How long do these fits last?" he asked. "Has he harmed anyone?"

I gulped. Nobody knew what is was about to say except me. I even wiped Dad's mind of it. With a sigh, I gently pulled up my shirt to reveal three long scars on my side. Xavier gasped.

"Yes, but only once," I muttered. A pained expression came upon on his face. He reached out to touch the scars, but I drew back.

"Why-?" He started to ask. I cut him off.

"I don't know why I chose to make them scars but I did. Let's get in my room and i'll tell you." We entered. I sat down on my bed, unleashing a sigh,

"It had to be maybe the second time Logan had a 'fit'. I was worried about him. I hadn't seen him in a week and I wanted to know if he was okay. So I went to his door and tried to get in. It wasn't hard, the door was slashed, but he had his dresser pressed against it. So I pushed it forward.

"Once I got it forward enough to be able to squeeze though, I did. I could hear an animal-like snarling and growling, but couldn't see where it was coming from. The lights were off, so I found the switch.

"The lights were barely on when Logan, jumped out of a corner with his claws out. I tried to dodged him, but he still managed to get my side. I was so surprised I cried out in pain. That sound snapped Dad out of his 'fit', as I've been calling them. Once he understood that he attacked me he broke down. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I didn't blame him, and it hurt to watch him in pain, So I erased his memory of it and for precautionary measures checked James and deleted part of his memory."

The professor looked at me with a pained expression when I finished. I could imagine he was going to get on to me about invading others minds, but I didn't care. The pain I saw in a moment destroyed me and I wouldn't let it destroy him for I knew I wasn't his fault.

"You did what you thought you needed to do," Charles finally said. I sighed.

"I know," I said sadly. "Can we keep this between ourselves for now?"

"if you wish, but do you plan to tell Logan eventually?" the professor asked. I sighed.

"I don't know," I said quietly. " Should I?"

Charles studied my face. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before he answered.

"If you think you should then do so,"he replied. "Now if you'll excuse me some students have a cherry bomb."

Earning a snicker from me, he wheeled out of my room. I sighed for what I was sure wouldn't be the last time today. There was something I needed to do, but first I needed to get my head in order.

I went to the desk beside my window and opened the drawer. I pulled out a pad and a pencil. I sat on my bed with the paper in my lap, thoughts in my head and pencil poised.

 _Logan's fits._ Was the first item on this list of things that needed to be addressed.

 _Ferality._ That wasn't really a problem, but it was something that worried me.

 _Scars._ The ones on my side obviously. I would cover them with James and Nikki, hopefully we would be able to decided how to approach Dad about them.

 _Family._ For not the first the address burned in my pocket. I desperately needed to discuss that with my friends and mate.

At the though of 'mate' my mind was on Lillian. I mean, if I had a feral side, she was my mate. But I only thought ferally, when my, almost non-existent ferality was on my mind.

 _Okay, thoughts in order, yet?_ Oliver asked snidely.

 _Yeah. They are._ I thought back as I got up, tearing the page out. I tossed the pencil and pad on my desk. _Let's roll out._

As I approached the door, I hesitated. Thinking, I raked my fingers though my dark brown hair. I probably shouldn't bring this up now when James and Nik were supposed to be settling in and Lillian was clearly in a desperate need of sleep. A devilish grin spouted on my face. I folded the sheet up and stuck underneath my clothes in the top drawer. On the act of a second thought, I put the address in there as well.

With my usual sigh of whatever it was that I was feeling, reluctance, most likely, I headed out the door to Lily's room.

It wasn't hard to find. I knew where it was even if I had been some time since I had to go to her door. Now if I had to track her by scent that would be harder. She was everywhere. Tracking her psychically, that would be child's play.

Within a couple of minutes, I was at her door. I knocked.

No response.

That didn't necessarily mean she wasn't in there or didn't want me right now. I tried the knob. It was locked.

 _Easy fix._ I popped and slid my middle claw into the crack where door frame met door. The lock clicked. I peeked inside.

On the bed was a sleeping tiger... Lily. I tiptoed over to her bedside, before kicking my shoes off and settling beside, where she cuddled her back into me. I wrapped my arm over her to enjoy her warmth. When she woke up,we were going to talk about her problems first. Assuming I woke up before stifling a yawn that was induced by the room's sleepy energy. After a bit I gave in to slumber.

 _I yawned as my alarm clocked beeped. It was dawn and I had my second fight session with Logan. I smiled in anticipation. I jumped up, got my glasses from my desk and went into my closet to grab my uniform. I looked at it._

This uniform was not my new Fox one. This was my Psycho one.

 _It was designed to look like a Borderlands 2 psycho, complete with mask, that had yes that glowed and a mouth bit that was a small fan. I shoved m self in it then reached up and retrieved the mask from it's spot the shelf. I wouldn't need it, so I stuck it in a pocket._

 _With that I opened my window. I had already taken the *mesh thing that prevents bugs from entering, whose name I can't recall* I crawled though and jumped off the ledge outside my window._

 _With a thump! I hit the ground on my feet, before falling over. I giggled to myself as I stood up._

Okay first things, _I thought to myself. I sniffed the air trying to find Logan, but with the cold winter weather it wasn't easy. Finally I got a whiff of Logan. I tracked it, trying to hurry,but not mislay the trail._

 _After a couple of minutes I found Logan propped, smoking a cigar, against a tree with a leather jacket over a tank top. I nodded to him as I approached him._

" _Got here a little quicker. Good," he appraised me with slight coldness in his voice. I nodded._

" _Right, last time you almost got me," he started referring to my near victory when he decided to see if I learned anything, by starting a fight. "So now we'll try again. Ya win I teach ya some more, if I win, we keep going till you beat me before I decide to teach you more."_

 _In my head thoughts were swirling from what we did a couple days ago to ifi should use my telepathy to predict his moves. The jury decided against it, but Oliver number 6, was of course for the notion._

 _I took a breathe while Logan extinguished his cigar with his hand. I inwardly cringed at the sight, but enjoyed the smell of barbecue, I mean burning flesh. I shook my head._

" _Ready?" Logan asked (_ ***his cigar just magically disappearing*** _). He said he would only do this the first couple of session, saying that 'it would seem more like a real fight'._

" _Yes," I cried eagerly and excitedly, determined not to let the Wolverine's brooding atmosphere_

 _drag down my seemingly ' I'm on crack' mood._

" _Good. Stance," he ordered. I spread my feet, setting my left foot so that if you drew a line my heel would be flush with my toes on my right foot. My hands, which were balled into fist, were by my side with a couple inches between them and my hips._

 _Logan, still by his tree,though not leaning against it, glanced at me, nodding when he approved._

" _Ya didn't have ta wear yer costume," he said. "it's gonna get tore. Go change into somethin' you don't mind getting slashed."_

" _That would be this," I replied, not breaking my stance. "Beside it was meant to get tore in battle."_

 _He just stared at me before shrugging._

" _Alright, let's go." He popped his claws and lunged at me. I rolled to the side, popping my own claws when I stood. We stood a few feet from each. I did a back flip,landing vertically on a tree. I pushed off. I maneuvered so that I landed on my hands, pushing off the ground. Flipping though the air, I sunk one of my boots into Logan's face, as he tried to reach under me and stab me in the back. I pushed off Logan, who lost his balance. When I landed, I held my claws by my side. Logan shook his head, then cracked his neck, staring at me. Even though he couldn't see it, below my mask I was smiling evil. I was yet to be injured._

 _Logan mimicked my stance. We stared each other down for some time circling each other. We rushed at each other, our claws aiming for the other. Several time I would block one of Wolverine's slashes or lunges, and he would do the same for mine._

 _Finally it came to a point where our claws made a cluster fuck in between us._

 _Logan cocked his head at the sight of the knot of blades._

 _I grinned before giving a sharp pull, that resulted in Logan pitching forward while I extracted my blades. With him still trying to catch his balance, I quickly maneuvered to sink both sets of claws into his stomach,_

 _Warm blood splattered all over me, with Logan, head by my ear, roared in pain. I retracted my claws quickly; consequently Wolverine fell on to me,pinning me to the ground._

 _I heaved trying to push him off. He wasn't dead just unconscious from blood lost. After a couple minutes. Logan groaned, then shifted and finally got off of me. He sat against a tree,knees up, with his forearms resting on them._

 _I stood up and watched him waiting for him to speak. After a couple heavy breathing, mostly on my part, he said something._

" _Good going, kid, I'm impressed" he said. I couldn't help but to pry into his mind a little bit and I found out that he was really impressed._

 _I grinned._

" _Alright now for …"_

 _The dream shifted._

 _I moaned. I looked around at my morning surroundings. X- force base._

But without James, Nikki and my blade collection, although I still had my original six throwing knives resting on my desk.

 _What was I doing wake? I yawned and stood up with the back of my knees against the bed._

 _BBBBEEEEPPPP!_

" _Gah!" I cried as I fell over. What the hell was that?_

 _BBBBEEEEPPPP!_

 _An alarm? Quickly I suited up into my costume, which was now my Fox uniform, and ran down the hall to the control room._

 _BBBBEEEEPPPP!BBBBEEEEPPPP!BBBBEEEEPPPP!BBBBEEEEPPPP!_

" _Turn that shit off,"I roared. Psylocke, Kurt, Logan and Fantomex turned to face me as I ran to the console._

 _I turned off the alarm and glared at the other mutants in the room. They attention had already turned away from me and towards a screen which was displaying some obscure info. I approached the screen and stood next to Wolverine. I quickly analyzed the data before gasping._

" _James?" I asked myself quietly. The screen displayed the pale faced, black haired image of my friend. It was footage of him tearing though crowds of people, killing them with... claws?_

 _James, the person I had known for years, who had visited several times since I became a mutant, was one himself with powers similar to mine?_

 _I must have paled or gone red, or maybe just a change in my scent because Wolverine noticed._

" _Hey, kid, is something wrong?" he asked me with a worried look on his face._

" _W-w-where is this mutant?" I asked with fear in my voice._

" _Florida. In the Gainseville area?" Fantomex supplied. "Why?"_

 _I didn't answer, instead I looked at Logan_

" _Take me to him, now," I growled. He looked at me almost fearfully, like he didn't now what I was about to do. Neither did I. All I knew was something wasn't right and somebody had attacked one of my friends._

" _Alright, everybody," Logan commanded. "Get ready. We're heading out."_

 _I hissed when they had to clarify with Nightcrawler on the fact that he was supposed to take Psylocke, then Fantomex and then Wolverine and finally me._

 _When Purple-Hair disappeared with Indigo, Logan turned to me._

" _What's going on with you?" Logan asked me._

" _James has been my best friend since the 6_ _th_ _grade," I explained. "I know he isn't a mutant. Something is wrong here. Just look at him. He has our claws. Somebody did something to him and I'm going to tear that person to bit so small, they could be used as chum bait."_

 _Logan's eyes widen at my threat, but he said nothing about._

" _Look, if you're right," he stated. "We'll find whoever is doing this. But first we need to stop your friend."_

 _As Nightcrawler appeared, so did a cloud of brimstone dust. That cloud grew bigger and bigger until it engulfed the whole dream._

 _When the cloud passed, I was in the med lab under the school. I had snagged a piece of Logan's hair after our battle training and was now debating if I should do this or not. I had Hank's memories about how to work the DNA machine, I had the samples, but did I want to find this out. Could Logan be my father?_

 _I looked at the machine in front of me. It was a box, like the size of a microwave. It had slots for samples and tons of know and buttons. It was hooked up a to a screen and keyboard, as well as a printer so results could be printed._

 _I prepped the machine and gave it the samples. This was it. I did a mental scan, seeing how far people were from me and if anybody was or wanted to come down here. Once I was sure, I popped in the sample and activated the machine. It buzzed and whirled. I knew the results would be on the screen so I turned my back to it. An audible_ ding! _Came from the machine and I squeezed my eyes shut. Blind, I turned around and relied on borrowed memories to print the results._

 _Once I heard the printer turn on, print several sheets, and then turn back off, I opened my eye and glance at it. The papers were face down. I grabbed them and careful not to look at the content, folded them and stuck them in my pocket, beside a knife. I exhaled heavily._

Go, bitch, go, _Oliver cried almost happily._ Before somebody sees those.

 _I left the lab and sneakily went to my own room._


	20. a note

Hello, world, Or the part of it that reads this. I'm back and i bring the final chapters of Wolverine's Son. As you can tell it has been recently titled to Wolverine's Son Part 1 and will soon be entitled Wolverine's Son Volume 1. Damn my indecision. But when i said Final chapters, I mean the last posted chapter will contain several chapters, so that this story isn't going to be dragged out. Ain't that right, Oliver? Oliver? Hell, he writing Volume 2.

 ** _It's coming out in January._**

When in January?

 _ **When I feel like it.**_

I think you mean when I feel like it?

 _ **Burn!**_

Oliver, we can't do January. Try February.

 _ **Fine, February.**_


	21. Ferals, bombs, and fire

Darkness met my eyes. I groaned and rolled over. My right arm was under something. I glanced at it to recognize Lillian, who was awake and looking right back at me. I smiled at her, before pulling her. She rest her her on my chest.

"Sleep well?" I asked. She grinned.

"Nah," she said sarcastically, her smile broadening.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?" I asked the mood turning serious.

"What?"she seemed shocked.

"Lil, you have shadows under your eyes," I explained to her. "I didn't even have to look in your head."

She looked at me sadly and suddenly I think I knew.

"Nightmares," I stated simply. "You've been having nightmares about Sabretooth."

It wasn't a secret between us; a long time ago Sabretooth took to killing Lillian's family. Why, nobody knew. All we did know was that her family was mostly human with her being the only mutant. Sabretooth let her escape, probably having scented her hidden mutation, which made sense with Sabretooth working with Magneto. So with that alliance formed t would make sense for the ct mutant to just kill of a human family. I could imagine Magnet thinking it would drive young mutants to him allowing him to build his army.

At my words Lillian snuggled deeper into my chest, proving me correct. I sighed then wrapped her in a tight embrace. We sat there for a moment.

"How long?" I asked.

"I dunno," she replied glumly. "A week or two."

I nodded. She needed sleep.

"Okay," I said rolling to my side so she would get off. "Get more sleep."

I kissed her forehead, put my shoes back on, then left Lily in peace. I sighed as I headed back to my room to collect the Paper of Problems as I decided to call it. Once I had it I went to James's room. Inside James was plugging cords into his Xbox and TV. Nikki was lying on his bed, in a bout of thoughtful silence.

"Eeeeyyyyoooooo," I called as I crossed the threshold.

"Hey," James looked up at me.

"James gave me the old 360," Nikki gushed with excitement, sitting up.

"Alright people," I said ignoring her. I pulled out my list. "Paper of Problems."

I sat on the bed beside Nikki, who instinctively looked at the list.

"Logan's fit, family, scars and ferality?" she read of with a questioning tone of voice. "What?"

"What is this?" James asked.

"A list of problems we need to talk about," I supplied.

"Oh, okay. Your dad's fit make sense now," Girlie said. "The rest not so much."

"What was the rest again?" James asked, now standing in front of us.

"Family, scars and ferality," Nikki answered.

"Ignoring those for now," I barreled on. "Dad has been... well, problematic. I'm nervous about him wandering off, say to the Avengers and he loses it. Yeah it won't be pretty. Unless you admire crimson art."

The others got what I was saying.

"Shit, are you saying...?"James asked me with wide eyes.

"Yeah if he loses it without a telepath to contain him or -"

"The Hulk," Nikki said matter of factually.

"What?"James and I asked simultaneously.

"Couldn't Banner, like, hold him, so he can't scratch anything given the fact that Bruce can't be hurt?"

"Okay, well not much we can do about that. Moving on." I said.

"Family," James recalled, which cause Wolfie and I to mimic heart attacks.

"He never remembers," Nikki joked.

"Shut up," James said half serious.

"Listens, guys," I almost piteously. That broke the staring contest they had locked themselves into. "This is serious."

"Well there goes my hopes of you planning for us to go visiting," Shizno sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nik asked with concern.

"Hang on," I stood up and went to retrieve the address. I could psychically sense the two's concern. I really shouldn't have sound so sad. Acting was a forte of mine, especially the things that went on in my life.

Once I had that burning paper in my pocket, I went back to my friends.

I handed it to Nikki right off the bat.

"Where did you get this?" she asked. "Who do you know lives in Canada?"

"Logan," James replied. He was getting on Fallout: New Vegas.

"He has a house in Canada?"

"Yeah, I've seen it and that addresses don't match," I let that sink in.

"Okay, where did you get and why do you have it"? Nik asked.

"Remember that last session of survival training?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why Dad was worried?"

"Somebody was out there."

"Sabretooth," James supplied.

"Yeah, well he and Dad are brothers," I told them. They were shocked to silence. All button activity from James stopped. "When I was out, I came late because somebody was out there delivering the address. I'm not sure it was Sabretooth, but I think it was. He gave the paper to me and said 'come find some family'."

I looked at my friends' expressions.

"Guys," I said quietly and weakly. "This is important to me. Been so since I found out about Dad, but given your loyalty streaks I need to ask you something. I know Logan won't want me seeing Sabretooth and because of that I might need you to either keep Dad from tracking if I go or helping me make the trip."

They stared at me. I looked down.

"Harley..." Nikki tried. "How do you know about... Sabretooth?"

"Telepathy," I mumbled.

"Ooookkaaay," James started uneasily. "Look we've all be though hell together, so if you need me, count me in."

I nodded.

"Nikki?" I asked.

"You think that I'm not gonna help you?" she snorted. "I'll help you."

I smiled as I grabbed the list to move on to the next order of business.

"Alright," I warned. "Don't freak out about what I'm about to show you."

James and Nikki nodded. We were still in James's discussing my problems. Currently we were on the subject of 'Scars'. I exhaled heavily before lifting up my shirt to reveal the scars on my side.

"What the hell?" James asked. I turned red.

"Logan," I answered his imcomplete question.

"He did this to you?" Nikki gushed. "Harley, it looks like he tried to cut you in half!"

"I know," I said softly. "It wasn't his fault,though. His memories were coming back to him and... and I was just stupid enough to check on him."

A collective sigh came from the two.

"Harley.." Wolf tried.

"No, Nikki. It's okay. I learned alright, but I wanted to show you these because, well, you were catatonic and James, well, I wiped the memory from your mind."

"I was there?" he asked.

"No, but you heard me scream."

I looked down at the ground.

"Don't be mad," I whispered, but their heightened sensed picked it up with ease. "I didn't want you to worry or try something stupid on Dad."

James stared at me for a time.

"It's okay," He said before turning back to the Xbox. "I probably would've killed myself trying to fight him, anyway."

I sighed with relief. James had meant every word.

"Moving on," I mumbled.

"Wait that's it?" Nik asked incredulously. "You guys are fine with just that?"

"Yeah."

"Yes." we answered in tandem.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Ferality."

"Right," I nodded.

"That isn't a word."

"How do you know?"

"Spellcheck," James answered eyes not breaking from the dull colors of New Vegas. I snorted.

"Okay, so we've all noticed Dad's feral behavior sometimes right?" I asked. "You know wandering off for weeks, growling and the animalistic like."

"That's not a word either," Girlie cried.

"Well, fucking deal with it," I snapped, not meaning anything. "You get my message."

"Fuck,"James said. "Damn deathclaws."

I snorted. Watching him play any game was amusing.

"Okay, let's assume that you aren't making up words," Nikki rolled her eyes. "What's your point?"

"As part of the feral mutation," I explained. "Ferals have, well, feral behavior."

"Like Wolverine," Shizno supplied, now doing what I called the gamer jump, where he jumps up and down from the excitement of the game. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Yeah. Anyway, some of them can contain that behavior," I continued. "Dad contains it for sometime, before he needs to let it out. Others have this mix where some things are both feral and human."

"Like you?" Nikki asked.

"Well, not really," I huffed. "I haven't changed. I've always been the same crazy, homicidal maniac, even before my mutation emerged.

"But I digress. There are a few, who live completely wild. My problems is that I don't display any feral behaviors. I might, think ferally-"

"More squiggly red lines," Nik muttered.

"Shut up. But only when I'm having thoughts about ferals. Damn it. You keep getting me off track. Moral of the story is where do you and James stand as ferals?"

They paused, well James tried but getting his ass handed to him by a digital manifestation of death, he was a little caught up.

"Fuck you," he cried as his character pulled out something explosive to send one of the deathclaws flying; he still had a second one to deal with. Nikki and I watched this episode unfold, wondering how long he would last before placing the remote down and rage quitting.

"So, you think, that because of your DNA, we might have... ferality?" Nikki sighed. "Crap. Now I'm giving in to it."

"Without a doubt. It only seems practical. The problem that I'm worried about is if it's suppressed, what happens when it's finally unleashed?"

"Destruction,"James finally killed the deathclaws. "Murder and generally chaos."

"Yeah. It's a problem that we can't address until, if, it happens," Nikki sighed and flopped back down on the bed, I remained standing and James scratched the back of his neck.

"But, isn't James the feral one?" Nikki asked. "The feral mutation by definition gives healing factors, heightened senses, increased agility and claws. At least that's what you told us. I don't have claws, so am I a feral?"

"You forgot behaviors," I stated, crossing my arms. "And I'm not sure. We could ask Hank."

A silence developed.

"Look, it's not a problem until it happens," James assured. "So let's not worry about it."

"That, my friend," Nikki grinned. "Is the most sensible thing you've said this entire conversation."

"But I said it first," I protested.

 _Shhh. Let it be._ She retorted mentally. I sighed before walking out, with a growling stomach.

I went to the kitchen afterwards to grab a snack. It was 12 and 12 meant lunch. I opened the kitchen door, expecting a cacophony of noise from students, but instead it was silent. I walked in. I pricked my ears and tuned into the rest of the house. I realized where all the other students were. They were outside eating.

With a jump, I realized that I wasn't alone. I peered over an open cabinet door to see a blue form crouching, rummaging though the cabinet looking for something.

"Furry?" I addressed Hank McCoy. He came out of the compartment with a box of Twinkies.

"Harley," he greeted as he pulled one of the sponge cakes out. "Have how you been, child?"

"Fine," I answered. "May I have one of those?"

"Certainly," He gave me a Twinkie. I watched him stand up before asking him my question.

"Lillian hasn't been sleeping well," Hank supplied cutting me off. "I thought you would like to know given your relationship."

"I'm aware, thank you. I have a question,"I stated with a smile.

"Go ahead. Anything for a teammate and former student, who finished early," I blushed slightly at Beast. I had taken online classes, so finishing early was not a big achievement to me.

"Ferals," I started to unwrap my Twinkie. "What defines them? What makes a feral?"

"Hmm, that's an unusual question, especially from you," Hank commented. "I suppose the primary traits of a feral is having most, if not all, of the feral abilities.

"Claws, healing factor, heightened senses and agility. Not to mention instincts and behaviors. Traits that your father shows. You show most of them, although I have never seen you display them. Nevertheless, you do not only have most feral characteristics, but are also the son of a feral. So with you showing the sign and having a blood connection, you are a feral."

"Okay," I had been eating my sponge cake while he was talking. "What about Nikki and James are they 'feral' even if the don't have the instincts and behavior, and in Nikki's case claws?"

The wised teacher had to think for a moment.

"Yes, I would classify them as ferals," he informed.

" , why don't some feral exhibit feral behavior and instincts?" I asked.

"Well, son, they suppress them," Hank explained. "Most have a hard time doing so, but other can do it subconsciously

"Some will actually develop wolf parts, like ears and tails. This show most when they're in a feral period. May I asked why you are asking my these questions?"  
"Oh, no reason. Just curious," I wasn't entirely lying as I threw my wrapper away. "Thanks, Furball. But what do you mean I show them, but don't display them?"

His eye twitched at the nickname Dad had given him. "I was referring to the growling and abilities, not so much the behaviors."

"Hmm, thanks," I left the room and headed outside where I would be taking a long walk though the woods.

I didn't come back until just before dinner. I ran up though the halls when I realized everyone was heading to the dining hall. By the time I had got there most of the seat were taken. I spotted James heading towards my old chair,which was still empty.

Quickly I ran and just after he pulled it out, pushed him away.

"Mine," I cried as I sat down. He glared at me. I craned my neck and rested it the back of the chair so I could see his angry face. I grinned at him. He unsheathed his claws and held them close to his face threateningly.

"Do it," I challenged. He moved so his claws would go though my face. But I grabbed his fist so that my fingers were between his claws. I twisted his wrist and he hollered. I giggled and let him go. James retracted his claws and I looked at the person across from me, who happened to be Nikki. She snorted at the whole affair. Out of nowhere James smacked the back of my head. I only grinned.

He went and sat next to Nikki. I noticed that everybody was staring at our clique. I shrugged to say 'That's what true friendship is. Deal with it.'

I glanced at James and Nikki, who was smiling at me.

"Well, putting that aside," Storm said. "Let's eat."

I grabbed the pot in front of me, which was full of soup, and began ladling it's contents into my bowl. I loved warm soup even if it was in the middle of summer, like now. I watched other help themselves to the soup, as well as the other dishes on the table. I glanced a couple of seats down the table to see Lillian stuffing her face with Sheppard's pie. I laughed inwardly at the sight of Kitty, sitting next to Lil, panic when she realized that she had just spilled her cream soda all over her outfit.

Several people rushed to her with napkins. I missed this. Even though nobody here shared blood, they all acted like a giant family. The noise of people asking Kitty if she needed more napkins, or if she wanted them to get her more soda.

It was something I saw rarely, since I left home, but here it was, amplified with so many people. I loved it.

"I would like to welcome back an old student," The professor's voice echoed down the table. "Harley, please stand."

I threw my arm in the air, and slowly stood up giving people the impression I was being dragged up by an unseen force.

"Eeeyyyo," I greeted Freddie Mercury style.

"Eeeeyyyyoo," James echoed. I scoffed, before sitting back down.

"With Harley and his father back, survival training, art, and, as been suggested to me, knife throwing classes will continue and begin in two weeks," Charles explained. There was a collective groan from the other kids, as they heard 'survival training', but they perked up when the heard the other two. I grinned.

"Yay, survival," I said to myself happily. "Where I stick you in the woods and make you kill things and eat leaves."

Several people shot nasty looks at me; they are ignored. _Survival training was bad enough with Mr. Logan_ seemed to be the general thoughts of the kids around me. _How are we gonna survive with his insane son?_

I shot Nikki a look. She seemed to hear the same thing. So when eye contact was made, we started to giggle. James looked up from his dinner to see what was so funny. Unable find what, I transferred the thoughts of the people to him and with that we all started to giggle and chuckle. A glance from Scott shut us up temporarily, but after a couple moments of strained silence we stared up again louder. This happened several times, each bout of quiet resulting in an louder and longer stream of giggles and laughed.

A couple of people started to join in, but none of them laughed as hard as us. After a particularly long silence, I laughed so hard that my chair fell back. Now we were laughing of different reasons. Even I was laughing from my position on the ground. I paused, wheezing, trying to catch my breath, before shooting off into another fit of laughter.

I heard a loud thump and, from my position, saw that Nikki had also fallen back in her chair. I laughed harder with the rest of the kids, as Nikki sat up clutching her head, giggling weakly.

The laughter went on for a couple more minutes before everybody calmed down. I climbed back in my seat, with a chuckle.

The rest of supper went on without much disturbances. Once we were all finished everybody headed to the living room, where they were going to watch a movie. However, Nikki went to her room and James went to his to get on his laptop. I went to see the Professor; there was something on my mind.

Once at his office door, I knocked.

"Come in," he called. I opened the door and walked in. Hank and Storm were also in the room. They must have been having an awkward quiet moment because I didn't hear them. I should've scented them, though. Or I was so lost in thought about what I was going to ask.

"What can we help you with, Harley?" Storm asked.

"Dad," I said staring at Charles.

"Harley, I'm sure Logan -" Hank tried to assure me.

"I'm going to Avenger HQ," I explained. "You can't stop me, so don't even try. There's something I need to address with him. I leave in the morning."

Xavier sighed. "Harley, despite your concerns, I believe Logan will be fine."

I gripped my left upper arm with my right hand. "I don't. If you knew what James and I had to do just to keep him from hurting himself you wouldn't want him out of your sight."

Furball and Chuck stared at me before, Xavier dismissed Hank.

"Harley what exactly does he do, when these 'fits' happen?" The professor rolled over to me. I dropped my hands and raked them though my hair. It was that moment my vision shifted and I had to take my glasses of and hang them on my shirt with one arm going over and behind my shirt.

"He loses it," I explained. "He don't know where he's at or who anybody, or what anything, is. He slashes at everything and sometimes stabs himself. A couple times he'll drop to his knee and howl, scratching his face. It's horrible. I've had to drop him psychically and James would tie him up because he would start thrashing

"If it happens while he's gone, nobody can stop. I came here for two reason; one I didn't realize this problem and two I wanted to make sure James and Nikki were settled here."

I sighed under the professor's stare.

"Look," I waved him off with my eyes closed. I opened them. "Just make sure James and Nikki are comfortable. Tell them where I'm going and not to worry."

It was Charles turn to sigh. "You have your father's stubbornness, but if you're leaving tomorrow. Tell your friends yourself. I have no doubt they will have questions."

"Yes, Professor," I said before leaving the room.

"Damn," I muttered when the world turned blurry though my glasses. I took them off. Guess my healing factor kicked in.

I went to my friends, who where now in their separate rooms and explained to them what I was doing. Neither of them questioned me, something I was thankful. Then on a compulsion, I went to tell Lillian. She was pissed.

"Seriously, you just got back and you want to leave again?" she cried incredulously. I hadn't told her why I was leaving.

"I'm sorry, but it's important," I explained.

"What is it then?" she crossed her arms, waiting. I sighed, but reluctantly I told her about Dad's fits.

She stood in silence.

"I don't want to leave you now," I looked down at my feet. "Especially when your not sleeping well."

I heard her sigh followed by the sound of bed springs.

"Okay." she finally sighed as she flopped back on the bed. "You want to prevent people from getting hurt. Okay. I know I can't stop you. But don't get yourself hurt."

I looked up at her. "I won't."

That was probably a lie; I would most likely do something even I considered stupid. Like walk into Avenger's HQ.

We sat in awkward silence.

"Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" I asked her. I needed to know now so I could shower and get a shirt to sleep in. I hated sleeping with shirts on but if somebody, anybody, was going to be around, I would.

'Sure," was her simple answer. She had already showered so I just needed to do so and then I would sleep with her than head off in the morning.

(X)

After I showered, I packed a bag containing several outfits, my glasses and my wallet. I tossed my motorcycle keys on top. I left it in my room to be picked up tomorrow. I left my room to go tell James and Nikki, who were playing Halo, good night.

In all honesty, I had only been gone for a little more than two months, but it still felt like ages. Don't know why, it just did. I wasn't one to ponder things like time.

When I got to Lil's room, she was already lying in bed, so all I had to do was sidle up beside her, wrap my arm around her and sleep. I did all that. But I forgot dreaming.

 _I sat in my window still, seething. I had finally read the DNA results and I was pissed._

 _I had been locked in my room for almost a week and people had been bombarding my barricaded door since day one. It started with Ororo._

 _She came into my room after dinner; I hadn't shown up for any meals and I missed my session with the professor. I was sitting at my desk, listening to some Queen, when I heard her open my door._

" _Hey, Harley," she greeted hesitantly. "Is everything okay?"_

" _No," was my flat response. Under normal circumstance, I would sounded happy to hide what I was feeling._

" _What's wrong?" she asked as she started to come over to me._

" _You're in here," I replied in the same voice as before. "I want to be left alone."_

 _Storm froze several feet from me._

" _Harley," she began. "What's -"_

" _Get out," I commanded angrily as I whipped my headphones off and turned to glare at her. "Now."_

 _The look on my face did it. She gave me one last nervous glance before leaving. I sighed as I put my headphones on. I was mentally attuned to Storm's psyche in case she went to the professor. Which she did_

" _Professor," she called as she knocked on his office door._

" _Come in," he admitted. Ororo walked into his office. "How may I help you?"_

" _There's something wrong with Harley," she informed him. "He wasn't come out of his room all day and as far as I know hasn't eaten."_

" _He missed our session," Charles sighed. "But I was unaware he hasn't come out at all."_

" _Do you think I should bring him a plate?"_

" _Have Lillian do it. They're close enough that Harley might not mind her company."_

 _I stopped paying attention. After a couple more songs I heard footsteps in the hall; I could've picked up this noise earlier, but with my headphones on, I didn't. Several moments later, I heard a knock and Lillian's scent wafted from under the door, which opened a crack when I didn't move to answer it._

" _Hey," she said quietly, as she walked in slowly._

 _I grunted in response. I noticed the smell of baked chicken accompanied with mashed potatoes. I had been managing on Pringles, Cheezits and beef jerky for my meals, so I wasn't particularly hungry._

" _I brought food," Lil tried cheerfully. "Haven't seen you all day."_

" _Not hungry," I mumbled without looking at her pretending the music video to '_ We are the Champions' _was interesting._

" _Harley," she set the plate beside my computer. "What's wrong? Storm's worried about you."_

" _I just want to be alone for awhile, okay?" I almost snapped. I sighed. "Just leave me alone."_

 _Lillian stared at me for a bit with a worried look before turning to leave._

" _Take the plate," I called. She took, but not before giving me another worried look._

 _Day Two:_

 _There was a knock on my door and it was Logan._

" _Kid?" he called though my door._

" _No! Go away!" I cried as I jumped up from my bed and began to try to push it in front of the door, which he opened anyways._

" _Harley?" Logan stood just across my threshold, with the bed separating us. "You missed our fight-"_

" _You're looking from one," I yelled, popping my claws. "Get out! I don't want to talk to you!'_

 _He looked uneasy._

" _Harley, what's -" he started to ask._

" _Get out!" I shrieked, retracting my claws to pull a knife out of my pocket which was promptly thrown. It whizzed by his ear and embedded itself in the wall behind Logan._

" _The fuck is wrong with you?" he asked with slight anger._

" _Go away," I jumped onto the bed, jumped again, planted my feet on his chest and pushed him into the hall. I landed back on the bed, but still in reach of the door, which I slammed shut so I didn't have to see the older man on the ground getting up. I locked the door, then proceeded to push the bed in front of the door. I collapsed, ending up in a kneeling position with my forehead resting on the mattress._

 _I was keenly aware of Logan still standing at my door, with confusion, concern and anger emitting from him to my nose and similar thoughts on his mind._

 _I was torn between telling him sorry and telling him to get away from my door. Instead, I sighed, fighting tears and got up to continue my game of Candy Crush._

 _Day Three:_

 _Lillian had figured out that I was living on snack food and had Kitty phase in a couple cans, bags and boxes of the stuff. Which was fine. My supply had been dwindling and I had just started to ration my things. Even with the stream of junk food, I continued to ration and stash my snacks._

 _It was almost 6 when Lil and Kitty phased though my wall, bearing a share size container of Snickers and a twelve pack of root beer; a much appreciated gesture, seeing as how I had been drinking tap water out of a cup in my bathroom._

" _Hey," Lillian greeted me with what I thought was too much enthusiasm. "We brought you some food."_

 _I glanced up from my book, which I was reading on my bed, which was still pressed against the door._

" _Put it on my desk," I mumbled. I still didn't want to talk to anybody, but that mindset was began to fold back on itself the more I thought that maybe talking to somebody would do me some good._

 _After Lillian and Kitty put the food and drinks on my desk Lillian sat beside me;Kitty remained standing._

" _Hey," Lillian rested her head on my shoulder. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"_

 _I sighed as I threw my book down beside me. "Not particularly."_

" _Why not?"Kit asked. I sighed again, this time angrily._

" _Because I know what's going to happen if I do," I added, "And I don't want it to appen because people will be upset."_

" _People are upset, anyway," Lillian explained. "You attacked Logan-"_

" _And he was, like, super mad," Kitty inserted._

" _Storm's worried sick that you haven't come out to eat-"_

" _Hopefully us bring food will help."_

" _And Wolfbane caught a fresh scent of you in the woods, meaning you've been sneaking out -"_

" _So, like everybody thinks that something is wrong, like-"_

" _You might be a traitor," Lillian finished._

 _I snorted. "I feel betrayed."_

 _The two girls cocked their heads._

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked._

" _You wanted know why I'm so pissed off?" I stood up and went to my desk and pulled out of my drawer the test results. "Here."_

 _I shoved it into Kitty's hand, then before she could unfold it, grabbed Lillian's wrist, made them hold hands then shoved them though the wall. I sighed as I listened to them head to the professor, where, coincidentally a meeting was being held between Charles, Hank, Storm and Logan._

 _The girls shared a glance._

" _Logan you might wanna take a hike-" Kitty started to suggest._

" _Like to the Danger Room," Lillian finished. "On maximum difficulty."_

 _He stared at them a bit before heading out. The group waited for Lillian, who was tracking Logan to the lower levels of the mansion, where he wouldn't be able to hear them._

" _Here," Lillian passed the paper to Xavier, who read it with surprise._

" _Where did you get this?" he asked._

" _Harley," Kitty answered._

" _What is it?" Hank and Storm asked simultaneously._

" _A DNA test," Charles supplied. "Between Harley and Logan."_

" _And?" Storm pressed._

" _It's positive," he whispered. There was silence._

" _What?" Hank asked incredulously. "How could he have operated the machine?"_

" _He most likely copied your memories of how to," Chuck explained. "It is well within his capabilities to do so,but I did not think he would go that far."_

" _Hold on," Lily butt in. "You mean to tell me that Harley stole Mr. McCoy's memories on how to work a machine that test DNA, then did the test himself, printed the result, interpreted them himself found out and is sulking because his dad is the Wolverine? The fuck is wrong with him? I'm gonna beat him for making me worried that something was actually wrong! "_

 _I was impressed she got that out on one breath without speeding up or slowing down from her normal pace of speech._

 _The adults in the room shared a glance._

" _Lillian, try to understand," Ororo tried to soothe. "It has to be a crushing thing for him to discover that his parentage isn't what he thought."_

" _While that may be true," the Professor said. "Harley is a very logical person. Have you noticed things don't bother him for long? He has probably been sitting in his room trying to figure how to approach this situation."_

" _But why is it taking him so long?" Kitty asked quietly. "Why won't he come out and talk to anyone about it?"_

" _He has come out," Ororo informed. "He's been out in the woods and possibly the Danger Room."_

 _Speaking of rooms, the door to Xavier's office opened and in came –_

"Mother fucker," I hissed as a door opened. Even without my hyper sense, I still woke up to every little sound.

"Sorry," Lillian apologized as she closed her bedroom door. I glanced at the clock on her dresser.

"It's fine," I added, "need to go any ways."

I sprung out of bed and walked over to her. She turned her cheek for a kiss. I gave her one, before muttering good bye, then heading out to the hall. My bag was in my room, so I had to go get, but in order to to so I had to pass Nikki's room. It wouldn't be that bad, if she wasn't outside in the hall, possibly waiting for me.

"Hey, blondie," I called cheerfully.

"I wanted to talk to you about," she gulped. "college."

I sighed; I had been expecting this. I knew both James and Nikki wanted to go, but things got in the ways. Namely them becoming mutants.

"I know and I'm sorry, but if somebody figured out about you,well.." I trailed off, "Can this wait?"

I wanted to leave and Girlie knew this, but...

"No!" she exploded, "You know this was important to me and yet, nobody can give me solution. So tell me what do you expect me to do?"

"Nikki..." I couldn't speak. "I'm sorry, but I have to go and you know this. Please talk to the professor. Maybe he can think of something."

I stared at her, expecting a retort, plus I wasn't going to be rude and walk of in the middle of a conversation.

"Okay," she sighed. "I don't like talking to him, but okay."

She seemed to deflated. Compulsively, I hugged her

"I know, but it's to get what you want," I added as I let go. "and what I want is for you to go back to bed, so I can leave and watch Logan like the small child he is."

She snorted, "Okay. Bye."

"Bye," I smiled as she went to her room. The smiled faded a bit, but not much. I didn't expect it to. Nikki and James always left me smiling.

I quickly got my bag and headed down to the garage. I threw my bag into the saddle bag on my motorcycle, then pulled out. It was still dark out, but I didn't turn my headlight on; driving in the dark is fun. I've vaguely remembered the way to New York City. Or I could just use my teleporter.

 _Nah. Besides, the badass in the movies always pops up at the secret headquarters on a motorcycle,_ Oliver supplied.

 _Yeah, thanks for the supplemental support,_ I snapped back at myself. With only him to talk to it was going to be a long ride. Good thing I liked those.

I had finally arrived at Avengers' HQ. My first thought was ' _This is gonna be a bitch._ ' Immediately followed by ' _Scratch that. Charge!_ '.

(X)

I stood invisible in the middle of a conference. I had a head from using my telepathy to mess with the cameras and not to mention Iron Man's suit. It was a good thing telepathic waves could offset electric currents. So there was I, sitting in the midst of a bunch of supers, not to mention Logan, who would quite possibly throw me in jail, if they caught me, but hell to the slammer.

Any mental connection I had with the Avengers dropped suddenly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but-" I got no further than that for Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Thor pointed their various weapons at me. I guess it was a good thing they did; I had no clue what to say next. I glanced at Dad, who had also stood up and was looking pissed. I grinned evilly at him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Cap't asked me.

"He's..." Logan sighed. "My son."

Heads turned in his direction.

"Son?" Cap't looked at me. I saluted him, grinning.

"I didn't know you had a son," Widow asked him.

"It's... hard to explain," Dad muttered while looking at me venomously.

"The hair and eye color match," said Banner. I smiled.

"What is your name?" Natasha asked me.

"Got several, what's yours?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She answered as Dad came up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Why are you here?" he growled quietly. I watched the others behind him mutter and whisper among themselves, most likely about me.

"You," I responded simply.

"Why?"

I stiffened. I hadn't expected me to ask me that here and now.

"Later."

"No, now," he demanded in a fierce whisper. I made a show of looking over his shoulder.

"Seems you're makin' a scene," I whispered back, gleefully. I had to throw him off somehow. It was a good thing crazy lived not only in my brain, but my voice.

He turned to look at the assembled Avengers. Logan sighed. _You know where my room is,_ he thought. _Get your stuff and stay in my room til I come get you._

I willingly complied. I had no clue where Dad's room was until I copied his memory of it. Telepathy would have been useful in school. Well, not to me; academics were easy. My papers were practically passed around the room. I had two friends in my class; one would cheat off of me then the other would cheat of off him. Chain reaction.

I reach Logan's room. I briefly wondered why he had a room here, but I didn't put my thought into it. I opened the door and marveled in how simply my father was.

Concrete walls, beige carpet flooring, no closest. He had a cot and a drawer. I was impressed; only Logan, hobos, and nomads could have so little stuff in one place of living. I snickered to myself as Oliver sprouted jokes. I realized I had to get my stuff out of my saddle bag; my Harley was parked in the garage next to Logan's, but I didn't feel like walking down there yet. I had been driving for a couple hours and dreaming while I slept left me groggy with to much brain activity.

I was weird.

Yawning, I stretched out on the floor, using my arms as a pillow, tried to block out the noises around me and fell asleep.

(X)

A door opened, pissing me off by waking me up.

"Could've slept on the bed ya know," Logan grumbled as he sat on aforementioned furniture.

"No," I groaned, sitting up, joints creaking and cracking as I stretched.

Silence. Soon followed by:

"Why are ya here and how did ya get Chuck to let you leave?"

"One, if I wanted to come who was going to stop me? Two I have good reasons and three why the hell would you even ask that last part?"

He gave me the hairy eyeball, a look that would make others squirm, but not me. I could resist for a while. I still decided to give him an answer, though.

"When your memories come back you have these fits. Like horrible, feral temper tantrums.

" I can't tell you how many times James and I have chained you up and telepathically had to drop you. It's not something that anybody wants do, but something that needs to be done.

"You hurt me, but I heal, so... I guess it wasn't a big d-"

"WHAT?!" Logan roared. "I-i-I what to you?"

He looked shaken and angry... and confused with a little grief mixed in as he got off the bed and crouched in front of me. I realized I shouldn't have told him about his first fit, but I couldn't help it. He needed to know what was at stake here. If somebody who didn't have a healing factor got turned to mincemeat by Dad, because I or some other telepath wasn't there to watch him, I would submit myself to on hell on earth scenario.

"You cut me. Bad," I sighed now looking at the ground, not able to see the pained expression on his face. "If I was anyone else, I would have died."

"Where?" was the only word he whispered. I lifted my shirt up to show the three scars. Logan touched them lightly with sadness on his face, but it hardened instantly.

"Right," he said finally, pulling away and standing up. "You can stay. But stay out of the way. No meddling."

Putting my shirt down, I nodded. No need to say anything else; this event was one with some 'raw' emotions in it that made both of us want it to end. Dad wasn't one for heart to heart talks and neither was I, but this came close. Ii made me feel vulnerable and I hated that.

(* _ **Sissy stuff. Blah. But I felt it needed to be there.**_ *)

After three days at Avengers' HQ, here what I learned all in one sentence: a box had mysteriously appeared on Earth with evidence of being from space, but it was made of some seemingly unbreakable substance, so Dad was called in to try and cut it open, however even Stark's advanced equipment couldn't see into it, which meant it could very well be a bomb that would explode, or implode, upon being opened. Now I had an idea, but to go through with it would be to risk the wrath of the Wolverine. In other words, I was going to do it, and then 'run away' temporarily til Dad calmed down.

Not to mention I still had to weasel the location of the box out of Nick Fury. Shouldn't be hard. He had taken something of an interest in me. I took that as a valuable opportunity; it meant I could get the location from him, but something was stopping me from doing so. Having morals and a conscience sucked.

On the other hand I was having lunch with Eye-patch so if I got brave enough I could get the location from him.

I walked in the a room that was off the beaten track. Inside was a table with a single bulb overhead and at the table were Fury and Coulson.

"It's about time," Nick grumbled. "I would like you to meet Agent Coulson from SHIELD."

I knew who he was the minute I sensed him in here, due to my telepathy. Hey, I might have said I have morals, but there ain't a lot of them.

"Salutations," I greeted seriously. He stood up and shook my hand.

"Hello," he nodded. "Spicy Italian?"

Coulson raised a Subway bag to me.

 _Yes, please,_ I said in Spanish. I took it from him and sat down.

"You speak Spanish?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just enough to get past the Mexicans in Florida," I smiled.

"You live in Florida?" Coulson asked, sitting down.

"Used to," I stated, "Now I live with Logan, I suppose, which is wherever he is." (* _ **My spellchecker has died I noticed as I read these last couple of lines. Fixed it**_ *)

"How is he about you being here?" Fury asked. I had to keep cool if what Oliver was telling me is true.

"Livid within reason as I'm not suppose to be here so my last statement is not entirely true," I explained right before taking a bite out of my sub. "Mmm, banana peppers."

"Do you know why Agent Coulson is here?" Fury asked. I paused for a moment to chew.

"'Cause you two want to see if I would do good in SHEILD," I said confidently.

"Now, are you sure about that?" Coulson asked with a curious look on his face.

"Telepathy," I replied simply. "Ya know you really should know about the people you want, especially for a Government agency."

I bite into my sub as Nick and Coulson did the same, but they were smiling also. There was something between the two men and I had a sneaking suspension about it. They were giving off the aura similar to the one James, Nikki, and I had when there was something being shared among us.

"SHIELD does have a file on you," Coulson explained, putting his sandwich down. "So I do know a considerable amount on you. Not to mention Logan supplied some info to Fury. So tell me how good are you exactly in a fight?"

I could only assume Dad had been bragging about my skills, which I had learned from him; so, really, he was bragging about himself. But I also had my own fighting style.

"One why are you curious? Two, what did Logan tell you, because he stretches the truth? Third, would you like an demostration?" I asked nonchalantly. _Keep cool, you barstid,_ Oliver warned me. Oliver was like a computer radar system, who scanned while I did something else. Once he was done he gave me the report and I did what I decided would be the best path to take.

And at the moment I might end up working for the Gov't and my conscience and conservative upbringing would kill me. How the hell did Dad do it? I guess he argues the Avengers aren't Gov't workers. (* _ **Wow! This took a political turn.**_ *) That's what I would do.

"If I were to send you on a mission, I would want to make sure you could make back," Coulson began as he put his wrapper in the bag; I followed suit with Fury. "He said you're logical, smart, fierce, and brutal-"

"Meaning you're both like and not like Wolverine in a battle," Fury interupted.

"Using your telepathy to predict moves and using your throwing knives to distract, harm, or both. And final, do you have anyone in mind?" Coulson asked.

"Can I borrow Captain?" I asked Fury. " I promise i'll try not to break him."

Fury narrowed his eyes at me. I stared back. Moments passed. He was trying to decid if I was crazy, while at the same time thinking about how much damage could be done. Finally he blinked and said yes.

Fury went to get Cap't while Coulson(* _ **Who's first name I can't recalled.**_ *) walked me to one of the three sparring rooms in the building. We had to wait a bit so I took in the rather simple scenery.

Round and white walled and floor. That was it. It reminded me of the Oval office but made a concrete with white pads on the floor. Why white is beyond me, but I guess somebody wanted to stick to one color. I was glaring daggers at the door waiting for Nick and Mincemeat- I mean Cap't. When Coulson, who really needed a nickname, started some small talk.

"So what was up with your first costume?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Borderlands 2," I replied grinning. "And James and Nikki were my band of merry midgets."

The reference went way over C's head. _Are you sure_ C _will work?_ Oliver asked. _Shut up and deal with it until I think of a better one,_ I retorted.

Silent pause.

"How powerful is your telepathy?"

"Strong."

Pause.

"What is you accuracy rate with your throwing knives?"

"one out of three in combat. Worse than that in leisure. Adrenaline increases my aim."

Silencio!

"Does you train with Logan often? What is your favorite weapon? Skills?"

"Not anymore. Any shotgun or something that results in an explosion, besides my knife. And i'm pretty good with computers."

Thank God Fury chose that moment to walk in with Steve. Any more questioning from Philip(* _ **Thank you, Google,**_ *) and I might have said some smartass answer to his next question.

"Steve, you've meet Harley," Nick nodded towards me. "And Harley you know about Steve."

I nodded.

"So I'm suppose to fight him?" the great Captain America asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yep," Coulson replied as he and Fury headed out the door to go stand behind an observational window.

"I'm not about to fight a kid," Stars and Stripes argued. "Especially not the Wolverine's kid."

"Umm, you don't get that choice," I stated happily.

Right before sling a regular knife at him. The action happened so quickly; hand to pocket, hand to knife in pocket, knife held behind my back to hand outstretched with a blade flying towards S&S. He barely had time to block it. The knife was aimed at his head, well more like his ear, but I digress, so when he lowered his shield from his face he saw me rushing at him, claws out.

I made to slash at him with one hand, which he blocked with his shield, but my other hand went for his other side. Somehow he blocked that, too. Next he thrust his shield at me causing me to stumble back. I smiled and ran backwards. I knew what he would do and I was right. Cap't threw his shield at me and instead of trying to dodge it, I grabbed the side. This move stunned Rogers who began to run at me to bring to fight to hand to hand combat.

I slung the shield at him and followed behind it. He grabbed the flying disc as I slid under him grabbing his legs to pull him down. I didn't get caught underneath him, fortunately, I was able to quickly spin around as his foot kicked in to my thigh, and tackle the trying to rise S&S, keeping th flat end of my claws against his neck.

"Decapitation," I said simply, getting off of him. Steve stared at me as he got up, I smiled and offered my hand.

"You're good," he commented as he accepted my hand.

"Danke," I replied in German with a tip of the head. Then I caught a whiff of a bruise. Yeah I can smell bruises, along with broken or sprained parts, lying, thinking. Pheromones are real specific. "Are you hurt?"

Coulson and Fury walked in with applause.

"No." He gave himself a field physical. "I'm good."

"Okay, well, if there was something you were doing before we're done here," I was convinced that he wasn't really giving the fight his all, but I wasn't fixing to pressure him.

"That was good, but Captain was going easy on you," Fury inserted.

"I know. Where's you medical room?" I asked.

Puzzled, no doubt they led me to the med lab, where Banner ruled supreme, discussing the fight. There wasn't much to talk about.(* _ **I'm not good at fight scenes.**_ *)

Banner was testing something or other when we arrived.

"Hello, can I help-" he started before I cut him off.

"Out, now," I growled.

"But-"

"I said OUT!" I unsheathed my claws and glared at him.

Paled faced he calmly walked out, but I could smell and sense his fear and concern along with Coulson and Fury's confusion. I immediately went to a cabinet and grabbed a large gauze roll and a roll of tape. In the freezer, in a corner I pulled out an ice pack.

"Mind telling us what the hell that was about?" Fury asked angrily. I sat on the examination table.

"Sure," I smiled, "Don't make me repeat myself. Second there;s something that you need to know that nobody else will find out about. Ka-pish?"

"I better be good," Fury crossed his arms. "You just scared Banner."

Coulson had been standing with his hands behind his back, obviously making observations.

"Good," I stood up and pulled of my pants to reveal a large bruise on my thigh from where Steve had kicked me. It showed now signs of healing.

"Aren't you supposed to heal?" Coulson asked. Yeah I was, but...

"My healing factor is...faulty," I sighed, pressing the ice to the bruise and using the gauze to secure it. I taped the wrapped gauze so I would slip off and pulled my pants on. Luckily they were baggy so people wouldn't notice.

"Who knows?" Philip asked.

"Is it on your file?" I asked slightly sarcastically.

"No," he replied. I had a feeling I was testing his patience.

"No one except you two," I sighed. "And that's how things are going to stay. Eye-patch, I need to talk to you in private."

He nodded as Coulson left. I watched him leave, but didn't say anything until I was sure he was far enough.

"The alien cube," I prompted. His eyebrows went up briefly before coming down.

"what about it?"

"I have a plan," I smiled, "It's crazy, but it might work."

"Tell me," Fury demanded after a moment. I grinned as I told him.

 **To date the time of me writing this it is 10/10/18. Sorry it takes me so long to write and post.**

I was lying on the floor in Logan's room. Dad was in the bed next to me and was out cold. I had to drop him, but that was because if something went wrong he would freak. After I had told Fury me plan both of us agreed it would be risky and if I got hurt which was a possibility, we would be dealing with the Wolverine. Not Logan, but the animal rage of his feral side. Not to mention James and Nikki would be pissed and come for me in the afterlife for stupidity. Somehow that thought was scarier than the first.

Quietly I pushed the blanket off of me and went for the door. I was already fully dressed and was carrying my teleporter and glasses. My vision had gone out shortly after talking to Fury.

It was dark in the halls, but I knew where had I to be and how to get there. I shut the door behind, thanking God that it was well oiled and didn't make any noise even to me. I touched the wall to my right, using it was a guide and slowly made my way to a room on the top floor.

I found a single door that had one of my knives in it. I pulled the knife out, stuck it in my pocket and proceeded to find the door knob.

This door squeaked when I opened it but that was fine. It wouldn't disturb Dad now.

"But time you showed up," Fury said from his chair in the corner, "You ready?"

I nodded as I took in my surroundings. Concrete walls with pipes of various sizes showing, A wooden table in the middle, below an overhead light. And five men. Captain America, Thor, Fury, and Tony Stark. Banner was in another corner, nervous because of our last encounter.

"So tell how does this work again?" Tony asked.

"It simple," I said, "Telepathic waves can mess with electronics.

"When honed and focused, one can sense when wires and other energy conduits are. So if I concentrate, I should be able to sense things. After mapping the cube out, I can psychically transmit the images, I guess we'll call it that to you and you can play you part after that.

"And yes Thor and Captain are here for a reason and that is disposal if this ends up bad."

"Like?" Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno," I shrugged, "But that;s irrelevant. May I have that chair?"

Fury gave me his chair and I positioned myself in front of the cube. It was a purple almost blue with rounded edeges. It was small like a cigar box, but square. This would be easier if had telekinesis but...

I sighed as I gently began to send mental waves out. This would take a while.

(X)

Logan forced out of sleep by a bad dream, sniffed the air. The already stale scent of his son, left him concerned. With any luck, he had just gone to the bathroom or a midnight snack.

 _Still, it's Harley,_ Logan sighed as he got up. If the kid was in the bathroom he would turn back, if he was in the kitchen, well, he might just have a bite too. But there was always the possibility that the kid was doing something inadvisable. Logan followed his son's scent trail. It didn't lead to the bathroom, but the kitchen was still an option. He walked to an elevator. He sniffed the buttons.

Up.

The scent was about an hour stale, but it was there. Logan growled.

He pushed the button and as soon as the elevator came down, sniffed the buttons inside.

Top floor. _What is he doin'?_ Logan thought to himself. The kid had done some weird and stupid stuff, but Logan thought that he had at least the common sense not to fuck around at Avengers' HQ.

When the elevator dinged Logan stepped out. He could hear panicked voices from a room down the hall. Harley was one of them. He hurried towards the source and bust in just in time to see Harley shoot through a hole in the ceiling.

(X)

I had been sending Stark "images" for an hour. We had already established it was a bomb. He had been keeping track of everything, by putting in to a model on a laptop. I sighed as I sat back. My head hurt like hell, but I was still subconsciously sending waves out.

"Well?" Fury asked Stark.

The playboy didn't immediately answer. He was busy mumbling to himself.

"Ah, sorry," he blinked, "What?"

"What is it?" Fury asked. I groaned. Something had changed inside the box it it kept happening.

"Tony," I moaned sending him the changes. He paused, before making changes, but whatever was going on inside the box was happening to fast.

"It's a timer," he breathed.

"For?" Banner asked. I had to shut my mind down; my head hurt too much, if I kept this up... my brain was acting like i wouldn't take thirty ibuprofen and take us both out.

"Well there was a telepathy receiver," Stark began.

"A what!?" I asked a little too loudly for myself.

"I think whoever, or whatever sent this meant for a telepath to check it," Stark explained, "And then have it blow."

"Shit," I hissed. I fished my teleporter out of my pocket, "Capt."

He threw me his shield to me and I caught it deftly. I strapped it to my arm. I cradled the now glowing cube.

"Thor, roof," I yelled. Fury, Stark, and Banner were all shouting, but the adrenaline had fixed my head for now. I watched Thor threw his hammer at the roof, knocking a hole in it. As his hammer returned to him, I leaped on to the table, then off in Thor's direction. He nailed the shield dead on. And I went flying. My last view of the room was of Logan charging in. Friction with the air molecules caused my clothes and flesh to burn. My glasses had fallen off in the room during the panic.

I was soaring into space. I took one last breath in the thinning atmosphere, before setting my sights on a far off place among the stars. I mashed the teleporter and after a flash that I could barely see let go of the cube. I imagine it was shining bright now, but I couldn't register it. No air was killing my brain, but my healing factor was trying otherwise. I pushed my teleporter one last time, before I passed out.

I fell to Earth, unconscious.

I woke up surrounded by white walls, metal gray, and bright lights. I groaned. I had a migraine and I was sore. I went to put my right arm over my eyes, but the sensation of a IV needle in made me stop and switch arms. I moaned and looked around; but the light of painful and the sound of the machine, which I just realized I was hooked up to, hurt.

Sleep was my best option to escape, and with the painkillers, or what ever ti was that was dripping into me, I could possibly take some sleeping pills.

The journey was long and... oh, fuck the drama. I stood up without losing consciousness, and painfully and slowly made my way to the cabinet with the pills. I had to drag the dripper, but that was fine. When I reached the cabinet, I immediately found the sleeping pills. How could I not when I had my name on it, along with a note.

 _Harley, take 6._

 _Huh,_ I thought, _Hank knows me well._

I took the six pills and swallowed them dry. I shuffled back to the metal cot I was on and soon passed out.

 _Logan had walked in on the meeting and overheard what had happened. He was livid. He had stormed out and went for a_ long _motorcycle ride. For several days. Finally he came back. By then I had openly come out of my room and had almost returned to my normal routine._

 _I was in the kitchen deep frying pizza rolls, when Logan walked in. He froze at the doorway staring at me. I ignored him, an act that required a lot of will power on my part. I can't say I was surprised when my new-found father walked out. I sighed and fished out my now crunchy lunch and proceeded with life._

 _Logan stayed for several days and the tension between us was thick. We both seemed to be waiting on the other. Logan, the man who lost his past and was toughened from amnesiac birth. And I, the kid who went through hell and back only to say that Satan needed to turn his thermostat down. I was strengthened in my own ways. I wasn't weepy, save occasion when the pressure was poured on, and unable to care about things if I didn't want to. Ah, well._

 _On a different note, nobody was surprised when Logan disappeared again. What did startle people is when a distress signal came in from the loner._

 _I had easily heard it and eavesdropped on the conversation concerning it._

" _Where is he?" Storm asked Charles._

" _I'm uncertain," Prof. confessed with a sigh. "I can't seem to track him."_

" _Did you turn up the sensitivity settings?" Hank asked. Scott would have asked that question, but he wasn't there, being out on a mission._

" _Yes," Charles sighed. "I feel I could find if I was a little stronger, but my telepathy isn't what it used to be."_

" _What do we know about Logan's situation?" Hank questioned._

" _He was kidnapped by Daken," Storm sup piled heavily. Daken, my half-brother, hell bent on killing Logan._

 _I processed the whole thing careful. The adults were in Xavier's office. I could use Cerebro. I could find Logan._ You could get killed, _Oliver said giddily._ You could get grounded for stupidity.

 _Somehow that didn't faze me. I marched, blank faced to the elevator and to Cerebro. The professor would know I was using the machine, but I didn't care a fierce fire had awoken inside of me and it was driving me to save Logan. I crouched down in front of the door to Cerebro. It slid open with the greeting of "Salutations, Harley."_

 _I walked inside the spherical room. I stood in front of the console, adjusted some settings, then put on the helmet. I heard footsteps in the hall. It was the senior X-men._

" _Harley, wait!" Storm cried as the door shut in front of her. I didn't need distractions. Around me red lights flicked into existence. I focused on Logan and when I couldn't find him, turned up the settings. I scanned again._

 _New York City._

 _Settings up._

 _I gasped as I found him. If I didn't get there quick, things would be worse than they were already. I took the helmet off and shut down Cerebro. The doors opened to the unreadable faces of Hank, Storm, and Prof._

" _Why were you in there?" Storm asked. I could smell worry on all of them, along with anger at me just using Cerebro. In my eyes, my best option was not to answer. Instead I went to my room to get in my uniform, then the garage, the three of them following me the whole time, pressuring me with questions I ignored. Finally Xavier asked the one question I knew he was going to ask: "You found him?"_

" _Yes," I sighed._

" _Where is he?" Hank followed._

 _I didn't answer; I went for Logan's Jeep._ He had to get a new truck after this. _I popped out a claw and jammed it in the lock. I hopped in and shut the door, which was a miracle,all things considered. I guess I had only fucked the locking mechanism. Hank had positioned himself in front of the car._

" _You're not leaving," he growled as I hot wired the Jeep._

Try 'n' stop me, _I responded telepathically, hitting the garage down opened overhead. My response was immediately followed by me flooring the gas pedal leaving Hank the options of being hit or moving._

 _He moved._

 _Thank God._

 _I hauled ass to NYC forming a plan in my mind that scream pyromanic.(*_ _ **I'm disappointed if you had to look that word up.***_ _)_

 _(X)_

 _I_ was _going to just park the car outside the abandoned warehouse, but then said "_ _ **buck it**_ _". (*_ _ **AH reference.**_ _*)_

 _(X)_

Logan walked into the medbay to see Harley was asleep on a cot. He twitched in his sleep, but there was no other movement than that. Logan would've been worried about his son being comatose, but an open pill cabinet gave evidence of otherwise. Harley would be fine.

Logan sighed as he sat down on a chair in the corner. He hadn't been in here for a while like this. Not since...

(X)

(Logan's POV)

 _I groaned, consciousness grasped by a string. Of course, the bastard would do this to me. I was tied to a column in the center of what smelled like a warehouse._

 _A punch connected to my jaw and I groaned again._

" _Having fun?" a cold voice rang out. Daken._

 _The muscular man approached me._

" _You've got a little blood there," Daken leered. "Let me help."_

 _I was punched again._

" _Get the gun," Daken commanded to somebody out of my limited vision. I had been beaten and drugged, as well as told what was going to happen. The gun was loaded with two bullets made of adamantium and carbondium. One material to pierce my skeleton, another to prevent healing. Then the barrels of gas that were placed around would blow._

 _It was at that moment a truck came in._

My Jeep _, was a brief thought._

" _Beep, beep. Pills here," cried a familiar voice. Then Psycho, Harley, shot through the windshield with a rope in one hand and knives in the other. He launched his knives taking out the guards around us._

" _No!" Daken cried behind me, as he rushed forward to kill the boy. I tried to struggle but was too weak._

 _Not that it mattered ,Short-knives chose that moment to pull the rope. A can of gas came through the windshield. Harley begun to whip it around like a lasso, spilling gas on the walls and floor. When Daken got close enough, Harley used the can as a whip. Daken slashed through it and the slashed at Harley, who dodge it by jumping on to the hood of the Jeep._

" _Oo, you suck at this." Harley laughed._

 _Harley's foot shot into Daken's chest knocking him backwards. Psycho flipped off the hood and landed on Daken's shoulders, taking him down. Harley jumped off and ran for me. As he did so he pulled a lighter out and held it to a puddle on the floor. The gas that littered the floor and walls exploded with flames, but Short-knives didn't noticed; however Daken screamed in pain._

" _Burn!" Harley cut one of the ropes that bound me, but Daken tackled him into the flames and began repeatedly stabbed him in the back. Harley screeched in pain with every stab, but the wailing stopped soon. I could smell the kid's burning flesh._

" _No!" I yelled. "You bastard!" It hit me then._

 _The kid was mine. I needed to take care of him and make sure my enemies don't get to him like today. I vowed to myself that if we got out of this mess, I would pick up the fathering role for Harley._

" _Let's finish this,"Daken stood up. He pulled a pistol out of his pocket. He approached me and I struggled, fury flowing through me pushed out everything else; I was longer tired. But the ropes held. The smoke of the warehouse burning was beginning to get to me, but also Daken too._

 _Quietly, Harley stood up, face blank, but something was wrong. His eyes were blue like mine._

 _Flicking his wrist, the black bracelet on his arm briefly lit up and a buzz-ax appeared in his hand. He had Forge make that for him based off a video game._

 _Without a noise he pulled the starter and the blade at the end began to spin with a roar. The smoke and heat had no effect on him. His family burned their garbage when he lived with them and smoke stopped bothering him, but that wasn't the only thing giving his this immunity._

 _Daken turned to look at him and a buzz-ax caught him in the face; he dropped the gun. The kid had thrown it and it bounced off his target, only to teleport to his hand._

 _The two stared at each other for a time, before the charged each other claws out. Harley for all his training with me and in the Danger Room blocked and dealt strikes to Daken, who was losing himself to rage. Harley was different. He changed and it seemed he was watching and planning where to hit his half-brother._

 _Their fight had pushed them over to the Jeep, by a gas barrel untouched by fire. Harley kicked the barrel down and pushed it towards Daken, who jumped it. But the barrel rolled into flames._

" _Look ou-" I tried to call to Harley was the barrel exploded. He blocked his face with his arms. Daken was caught in the explosion and hurled in to a wall, which crumbled. The fire was taking its toll. The ceiling was falling in places and my Jeep wouldn't last long, but the ropes the bound me were beginning to be weakened by the heat._

 _Harley sniffed the air trying to find Daken, but the smoke covered everything. I knew he couldn't smell anything, but his telepathy could find, and did find, Daken._

 _Psycho turned and looked under my truck. Then started to come to me. I could only assume Daken was under there. Harley saw no need to get him with the fire racing towards it. He slashed through the remaining ropes. I looked at his eyes to see they were still blue._

" _Harley," I whispered my voice hoarse. He didn't look at me, just continued to cut ropes without hurting me. Not that it would matter. When he finished we started to walked out in awkward silence._

 _He seemed distant._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _The Jeep blew, knocking us down, but we failed to noticed the gas barrel in front of us._

 _The Jeep dislodged some ceiling, which hit the barrel knocking it into fire._

 _Harley was flung backwards and I was knocked down. Behind me I could hear the other barrels going off and each one brought down the building until there was nothing left and we were trapped beneath._

 _I heard the sounds of sirens and the engines of the Blackbird above and struggled to get up. Around people were going through the wreckage. I realized I had fallen unconscious briefly. The jet had landed and some of the X-men were helping, while Hank was talking to the chief of police._

" _Wh-where's Harley?" I managed loud enough for people to notice._

" _Oh my God, Logan!" Storm cried as she ran to me. "Where's Harley? Are you okay? Where's Daken?"_

 _I pushed past her sniffing the wreckage._

 _There!_

 _Harley was limping away holding his side._

" _Harley!' I called after him, running. He didn't hear me or ignored me, I didn't know, but he collapsed. I rushed over to him and flipped him over. He had a piece of metal where his hand was. I pulled it out and the wound healed,but Psycho didn't open his eyes. I could hear him breathing and his heart beating. Hank came over._

" _Get him on the jet," he commanded. "X-men, I'm taking Psycho and Wolverine to base. They require medical attention."_

 _I didn't; the kid did. And I had just promised that I would take care of him. I should've done something, but I didn't. If he died..._

 _I picked him up and blindly followed Beast to the Blackbird, where he had a cot in the back just in case. I laid Harley on it and sat beside him._

" _Kid," I moaned quietly to myself._ Keep it together Logan _, I refused to cry; not here not now. I watched his face. It was calm, not that much different than when he took a test or some other assignment in my class or when we walked through the woods, on our way back to the mansion. I shouldn't have left when out, but I needed to think and when I came back I should've made up with him in the kitchen, if not sooner._

 _I sat beside him the whole ride home and beside him in the med bay._

(X)

(Harley's POV)

I woke up with my headache a little dulled. I sniffed the air and glanced at Logan.

"Mansion?" I asked. He nodded.

I smiled. Lillian burst from the door and run to me, wrapping me in an embrace. James and Nikki were hot on her heels and followed suit.

"Hey, easy," I whined with mirth in voice. "Head still hurts." at least the pain was going down. I saw Logan standing at the edge of the room.

"Oh, get over here," I gestured to him. Grinning, he obeyed and wrapped not just me, but everyone else in a hug too. I realized something then.

My hunt for family, while not futile, could wait. I had everything I needed right here. At least for now.

 _ **Close. End. Finished. At least for now. There are too many chapters in this story so I'm going to post a sequel. Leave me some reviews or prompt or ideas you would like in this story.**_

*Oliver*: **Still one hell of an ending for this**

^Harley^: _**Shut up, Oliver.**_

*Oliver*: **What? I li-li-Oh who a I kidding? I hated it! We need death and chaos, not fluff.**

^Harley^: _**Oliver, I think we need a nap.**_

*Oliver*: **Naps are always good.**


End file.
